Finding Light Within
by aethkr
Summary: Starts a few months after UTT. AU of Season 2, same goes for UTT. While dealing with Bloom's death and sacrifice, they begin to break apart. Will they ever find light within and connect once more? Or will they just suffer till the end of eternity? COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _ **Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity." Khalil Gibran**_ _  
_

"You really think she died?" Tecna asked during one day, a few months after Bloom died. "I really miss her. Besides, I basically "killed" her in a way."

"Tecna, stop pushing yourself." Stella advised. "We are at fault as well."

"You guys are making me cry!" Flora said, tears slowly going down her face. "Stop that."

"Agreed." Musa added, wiping some tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "It's not really the same knowing that your friend died and you didn't understand them which is why they died."

"Something we can all agree on, again." Flora said. "I'll just go out for a while. I need some fresh air."

"Is something wrong with Flora?" Musa asked, concerned for the brunette. "She seemed a sad when she walked out."

"Maybe because of Bloom," Stella explained, remembering the memory. "Flora was the only one Bloom opened up to and I think after Bloom explaining herself to us, she felt guilty that she didn't tell us what Bloom told her."

"Guys," Tecna called. "You haven't answered my question."

"Personally Tec, I think she is dead." Musa replied softly. "We saw her soul and she already bid her farewell."

"I agree, she is dead." Stella added. "And it's all our fault!"

"Maybe, yeah, I don't really think we are the cause of her death though Stell." Tecna said, trying to smile. "Let's not pull ourselves down. Bloom probably wouldn't have liked it."

"Agreed."

As Flora trekked through nature, she felt a tingling sensation arise in her body. It was a weird sensation and it urged her to turn around. Flora turned around in fear that something might attack her but instead, she saw Bloom's spirit hovering over the grass.

"Is something wrong Flora?" Bloom asked, sensing Flora's mood. "Are you and the Winx alright?"

"Everything's fine Bloom." Flora lied, her lie slipping through her mouth so smoothly. "We are doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Why did you show up anyways? Like, why to me? Why not to Charles or maybe Sky?"

"Well, you are here right? I don't want to disturb any of them."

Flora wanted to change the subject to avoid any unnecessary tension.

"How's your life now Bloom?" Flora asked, curious on how this "better place" seemed like to their deceased friend. "What about this "better place" thing?"

"It's great! It's just that," Bloom explained, voice slowly turning to a sad one. "I miss you guys dearly."

Flora remembered something she wished she would never remember again. The fact that Bloom was really sad after losing everything, she still had a fault in the matter. That Bloom also knew but what Maya did to her is tragic, even to someone who experienced the downs of life might call it slightly extreme or something around that. All Bloom wanted was their friendship and they gave her their rejection.

"We miss you too." Flora admitted, after thinking. "Bloom, is it possible to bring someone back to life?"

"Yes, it is—"Bloom replied, making Flora smile intensely. "Wait a minute, I'm not thinking what you're thinking right?"

"I think you are, I'll revive you Bloom!" Flora exclaimed happily.

"I don't think that can happen Flora," Bloom replied sadly. "You can only revive when the other person still has a pulse or if none found, a few days has passed. It has been months Flora… I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's how it works?" Flora said in her sweet voice.

"Yes, sadly." Bloom replied. "My time is running out. See you soon Flora?" _Please..._

"Sure."

* * *

"Timmy?" Tecna called out in Red Fountain. Timmy invited Tecna to come over and stay the night, even though it isn't really allowed.

"Tec?" Timmy responded, gesturing her to quickly enter his room. "Over here!"

Tecna entered his room quickly enough to not be caught by any suspicious eyes but not as loud to wake up the surrounding students.

"Finally you're here!" Timmy exclaimed, happy to see his girlfriend. "Can't believe we actually escaped with this. Did you tell the girls?"

"You know them," Tecna teased. "When they realize someone of theirs is missing, they report it immediately. Of course I told them."

"That's….good." Timmy replied, not expecting Tecna to say yes to that. "Anyways, it's night. Let's sleep first I guess? Besides, no one will suspect us here tomorrow. I have no work to do, at least I hope so."

 _Me?! Sleeping with Timmy? My goodness….where are my brains when I need them? Should I tell him?_

"Uh...sure Timmy." Tecna responded, shy.

They both got into the bed and as soon as Timmy turned the light off and hit his bed, he instantly slept.

* * *

Tecna tried everything to sleep: counting sheep, tiring her eyes, etc. but she couldn't seem to tire herself enough to sleep. She accidentally moved so much to the fact that Timmy actually woke up.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked, surprised. "Why are you awake at 4 o' clock in the morning? Is something bothering you or are you shy?"

"Timmy...I'm shy...sorry..." Tecna replied, slightly shivering.

"Are you sure? You seem you have more to say." Timmy asked.

"Everything is fine Tim, don't worry alright?" Tecna replied, patting his back when she accidentally muttered. "Love you." And went to sleep.

 _She said "I love you" to me! Tecna! Out of all the people I imagined, it was her! Yes! Maybe then I can admit my feelings to her too and we will become a couple or something…...nah nah. She wouldn't like that. She would think I'm crazy. But what happens if I admit to her how I feel instead of becoming a couple? Yes! I'll do it later this afternoon. Never mind, being friends is just fine…..._

Timmy was basically freaking out but since Tecna was there and slept after murmuring some words to Timmy. He was the happiest man alive at the time and wished it could last forever, but life doesn't give you everything every time. You need to work for it — and it's gotta be hard.

* * *

"Musa! Musa!" A familiar muscular voice called out to the music-obsessed fairy. "Is everything alright?"

"Riven?" Musa called, surprised at her boyfriend being at Alfea. She then remembered that Riven was talking to her and she personally invited him to come over. "Oh, sorry Riven. What was that you were saying?"

"That is the tenth time you said that!" Riven complained. "Are you even listening to me Musa?! This is some of the reasons why our relationship doesn't work out!"

"I was just thinking!" Musa argued. "Can I not think in my head anymore because of you?"

"Why won't you listen to me!"

"I am already listening to you!" Musa shouted. "Why won't you look and check for yourself! You can literally see I am talking to you so of course I'm listening!"

"Ughh!" Riven groaned. "Why do girls need to be so...so….stubborn?!"

"Why do you need to be so ignorant?" Musa asked bitterly.

"We're done Musa!" Riven announced as Musa's heart shattered to pieces. "Don't you ever talk to me again!"

"Fine then!" Musa yelled back as she slammed the door.

* * *

"Riven bro! What's up dude?" Brandon asked as he put his hand on Riven's shoulder. "You seem upset."

"Is it obvious?" Riven snapped. "And don't touch me!"

"How bad was your day Riven?" Brandon asked, irritated. "You don't need to be so rude, my god."

 _You don't even know, Brandon…_

"Let's just say Musa and I are friends." Riven explained angrily, not over the matter. Before Brandon could even ask, Riven said "Don't even ask."

* * *

"I still can't believe Bloom is dead!" Sky exclaimed. "I offered her a chance and she turned me down. But I'm happy with you, as a friend of course."

"Aww….thank you Sky." Stella answered, Sky and her have become close friends over time. "I'm glad that you're my friend."

"I was thinking of something."

"What is it? Maybe a way to bring Bloom back up from the dead?"

"You can't do that." Flora replied, slowly entering the room both were in. "It's not possible."

"Flora, how do you know?!" Stella asked, slightly annoyed Flora added herself into the conversation. "Don't you want Bloom to be here with us rather than she is dead?"

"I never said that!" Flora retorted, stepping away from Stella. "Maybe you want that to happen! I never said a thing about preferring Bloom to not be here!"

"What's going on over here?" Musa asked as she swung the doors open. "What about Bloom?"

"They are accusing me that I didn't want Bloom to be here!" Flora explained, hurt. "All I said was that you cannot bring her back to life because according to her, a body whose pulse is gone for more than a week cannot be revived. It has been months!"

"Are you bringing me into this?!" Sky shouted, standing up from where he was originally sitting down.

"Listen Sky, that isn't the thing we are talking about right now!" Musa reminded, eye contact present. "We are discussing about Bloom. Not about you being dragged along into this mess! You were part of it since the beginning."

"I was never part of this!" Sky said, putting his hands up in the air. "I'm texting the other boys."

 **Phone**

Sky: Guys!

Brandon: Yeah?

Riven: What now?

Sky: Can you guys come to Alfea? The girls are fighting with me.

Timmy: Huh? Why?

Helia: That's nonsense!

Sky: It's true!

Riven: Fine, we're coming.

* * *

"Why are all of you fighting?!" Helia shouted, making others shiver in fear.

"She started it!"

"They dragged me in!"

"It's all their fault!"

"He started the WHOLE thing!"

"STOP IT!" Flora shouted, visibly hurt by everyone fighting. "I know...you want Bloo...Bloom back but it can't happen."

"You guys are jerks." Riven pointed out which caught the attention of Musa. "I mean it."

"Thanks for the heads up _Riven_." Musa thanked, giving him a glare.

"Would both of you cut it out?!" Stella asked, fuming.

"Don't you dare snap at them!" Sky warned. "Or else!"

"Or else what Sky?!" Charles boomed in as he entered the room, Charles hasn't been seen for a while and actually the fact that he just appeared just like that is shocking. "Bloom said that you were all fighting."

"WHAT?!" Sky yelled in disgust. "Out of all the people she chose to talk to right now, she chose you AND Flora?!"

"Listen Sky!" Charles lectured. "I stood by her side when she needed it most."

"Do you think I care?" Sky asked, feeling tough. "No one does!"

"But Bloom does," Charles answered, making Sky gulp. "Bloom cares about someone staying by her side unlike one who refused to fix everything! You had the key Sky! All you needed was to talk to her _that_ day and everything would have been fine! Bloom would have been still alive, none of you would fight! Maya would have been defeated quicker and Bloom won't have to endure another loss!"

"Charles, we also had to endure a loss." Brandon reminded. "Remember that."

"But you had your friends, your girlfriend, you had everything with you." Charles explained. "Unlike Bloom, she escaped, _escaped_ , to Pyros. She dealt with it by herself, alone, with no one to turn to, to talk to, to rely on. Besides, do you know why did Bloom want to die instead return to all of you? Like, she had the choice. That's a literal question from me."

Everyone was silent. They also didn't know the answer either. Sure Bloom may have wanted to go after everything but what was her motive? Everything has a reason and Bloom's disapproval to going back to them was one of it — a mystery.

"Now that you bring it up," Tecna first recovers. "I'm not sure."

"Tecna?!" Timmy let out a gasp. "You...you don't know?! You always have a logical solution or at least opinion about the topic!"

"Let it go Tim." Riven suggested. "We have a mystery to solve."

* * *

"We want to learn more about Bloom," Tecna explained. "Before she…...um…...uhh…... _died._ "

"What interest of yours has made you want to do this?" Barbatea questioned curiously. "It has been some time that some people has used the Room of Faraway Reflections and the most recent one's explanation was that it was some school work one of the teachers asked them. What is your—"

"We need to decipher a mystery about our friend." Riven responded impatiently. "Is that enough?"

"Fine with me." Barbatea replied, amused by Riven's irritating behavior. "The room is just over there, you see it?"

Riven couldn't really understand where exactly was the room and Barbatea's finger was pointing somewhere he couldn't really accept as the Room of Faraway Reflections.

"Crystal clear Barbatea!" Riven sarcastically exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you! Come on guys! Let's go! The room is this way!"

"Listen Riven!" Musa warned as she whispered in Riven's ear. "Continue this act or it's a beating from me."

Riven immediately was like a frozen statue after hearing those words. He may have been the one who left Musa but it pained him to do so, he was not letting that happen again.

"Riven?" Brandon laughed. "What's with the sudden frozen statue?"

"Guys, can we walk towards the room now?" Flora asked, beside Helia. "We're wasting our time on your nonsense chatter."

"When can Flora be so rude?" Stella whispered amongst the group till Flora, now enraged, hit her slightly at the back. "Ow!"

"Can we go now?" Flora asked mad. All of them nodded and went ahead, of course, with the girls at the front.

"Helia dude," Sky called out quietly. "What's with Flora?"

"To be totally honest, I don't really know." Helia answered, shrugging his shoulders knowing that Flora's behavior is none of his business.

"You don't?! You're supposed to!" Riven exclaimed.

"Shut it Riv," Brandon said. "It's none of your business, besides we can't blame him or force Flora to tell us what's wrong."

"Is something going on you guys?" came Stella's sweet voice at the front. All the boys just shook their head in denial.

As they all walked towards the room which was still a bit far that is why Riven made such a joke, Stella's head was full of questions left unanswered. It doesn't make sense, why Flora and Charles? Charles was out of the question for he was with Bloom during her "last moments." It just didn't make any sense. She understood that she interrogated Brandon and realized what Sky had done to him, she was offended by that. How could Sky do such a thing? What Bloom did though was upsetting! She betrayed her friends…...but she had her reasons. She was scared, insecure, alone.

How could Flora be the one Bloom would want to talk to? Flora was her room mate and all but when Flora snapped at Bloom, her face looked so betrayed. Flora hurt Bloom emotionally, physically, and mentally. Why didn't she talk to her? Stella was her best friend…...then it hit her. She was her best friend….turned worst foe.

Stella felt this sort of pain or maybe a connection trying to reach out to her before her vision blacked out.

As her eyes opened, she saw herself in a room filled with mirrors that showed no reflection of herself. Pure emptiness covered it, it was just empty, it was filled with nothing.

 **Chapter 2**

" _ **The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it." Hubert H. Humphrey**_

"Stella?! Stella!" Brandon shouted, violently shaking Stella's body. "Wake up!"

"Shaking her violently won't help Brandon!" Sky reprimanded. "You're just hurting her!"

"Well I'm scared alright? She JUST fainted!" Brandon explained.

"Being scared won't get you anywhere Brandon." Tecna said. "You need not to be scared, you need to trust Stella that she will wake up."

"Thanks Tecna." Brandon replied, beginning to smile. "You're the best."

"It's fine." Tecna said, patting Brandon's shoulder. _Even though I don't do well with emotions and comforting. Isn't that Flora's forte?_

"Musa, over here!" whispered Flora behind a wall. "Get over here quick, I need to talk to you regarding on how I acted earlier..."

Musa excused herself for a while and rushed to where Flora was hiding.

"Flo? What's wrong?" Musa asked, confused on why Flora is asking so….."mysterious." _This definitely isn't her._

"Wait, you're not Flora..." Musa said, causing Flora to back away from Musa.

"Wh...what do...you mean..?" Flora asked, wondering why Musa called her a fake. "It's me."

"Oh wait is it?" Musa asked, trying to figure out whether what she herself said was true. "Oh it is you, I'm sorry."

"Why did you think I was someone else?" Flora asked, she looked hurt and shocked.

"It's because of the way you acted earlier, it was kinda fishy." Musa admitted.

"Sorry, anyways, back to what I originally called you for." Flora started. "There is more to this than we think Musa. We are being lead in the wrong direction. The reason why Bloom didn't want to return to us doesn't need to be found out. As of right now actually, we need to fix our friendship. It's all falling apart."

"Riven and I are doing great!" Musa replied, bewildered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Helia and I aren't for your information." Flora snapped. "All because I said "We need to fix our friendship because it's falling apart" doesn't mean it's pointing at you okay?! You two always get together no matter what, but you keep fighting! Helia and I haven't talked to each other for a while because of some issues! Yeah right, you do NOT know what is going on. I'm TOTALLY fine with that Musa!"

"We argue with each other! We do not fight!" Musa argued. "What has gotten into your mind to think that we fight? If we fought, we might have broken up by now."

"There goes the line "You always get together." Are you being dumb or something?" Flora mocked.

"When did you have the capability of being so spiteful and rude?" Musa asked, concerned. _Flora cannot be like that!_ _It simply doesn't add up._

"It's what happens when you're quiet." Flora simply explained. "Sometimes I wondered why I even joined the Winx, because we act so childish."

"If you are trying to insult me Flora, please remember that the Winx consists of Bloom, Stella, Tecna, you and I." Musa reminded. "So in a way, you are simply insulting yourself."

"Is everything alright over here?" Charles asked, popping up from among the grasses from the garden the two were at. "I just entered, promise."

"Listen Charles, I know you were there since earlier." Flora said. "And I know you're hiding something. Now spill!"

"I just entered right now! I swear!" lied Charles, trying to make a way for Flora to believe him, he gave something to her to prove it — somehow.

"Fine fine, I'll let you go. The next time I catch you, I swear I'll stab you with a dull knife." Flora threatened. "You hear me?"

"Ye…..ye.s…..yes." Charles stuttered. "I did!"

Flora, assuming they have been compromised by Charles, signaled Musa to follow her back to the group. Musa on the other hand, was scared. Flora just threatened to kill Charles. Charles! Out of all people, the only reason she gave her was "It's what happens when you're quiet." Like, Musa can relate when she was younger but the ability to be like that? I don't think it adds up.

Little did they know, even though they can't see Bloom. She can see them, it saddens her to see Flora slowly becoming a monster, all because she didn't tell her friends beforehand on what happened to Bloom. Plus Flora was one of the ones who made Bloom so sad in the first place, as soon as Flora snapped at her that day. It was just horrible for her to imagine it again. Aside from Sky "leaving" her, Flora's comment shattered Bloom so much. It was the main reason she didn't want to go back to them, she was horrified.

 _They are still not getting along…_

Bloom just stood there, not seen by a single person, unlike when she was alive. Murmurs can be heard talking about her in the hallways, but now, the hallways seem so empty. So…..quiet, empty.

 _I miss my friends. I really wish I can see them again but only temporarily….the past is something I cannot forget.._

"Flora! Musa! There you guys are!" Helia finally spoke again. "We have been looking for you." _Not particularly for me though with Flora…..ugh…..she can be so annoying!_

(A/N Please keep in mind that _italics_ mean a character is talking to themselves or it can also be a flashback, flashbacks are signed with **X** (bold X))

 **X**

 _It was the day right after the day the Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and unfortunately, Bloom died. All were still holed up in their respective dorms and were in denial._

" _Bloom cannot be dead!" Tecna exclaimed, crying. "It's all because of me!"_

" _No it isn't Tec." Stella said, trying her hardest not to cry but to comfort her grieving friend. "It was never your fault. No one had a fault here, it was all just a misunderstanding — everything."_

" _Please don't cry Tecna." Musa begged, her best friend was crying and she couldn't do anything about it. "You are always happy, please don't cry."_

" _Guys," Flora said, trying to catch their attention. "I have a date with Helia."_

" _At this time?" Stella asked, upset. "When we are all grieving? When we all need comfort? You leave when we are at our weakest?!"_

" _Stella….." Flora said. "I am not leaving. I need a break. I need someone to comfort me but I guess you're all busy comforting Tecna so I planned a date with Helia. I need to go. Take care of Tecna okay?"_

" _Oka….okay….." Stella stuttered, suddenly regretting her words. "Take care Flora."_

" _Me too!" Musa added, Flora smiled and left._

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

" _Helia!" Flora called out, waving at her boyfriend happily. "I'm over here."_

 _Helia saw Flora, went over to her table and sat down with the coffee Flora had already ordered._

" _Hi flower." Helia said emotionless, this triggered something within Flora._

" _Is something wrong Helia?" asked Flora, worried about the answer about to come from Helia's mouth."You seem…..different."_

" _It's fine." Helia reassured, putting his hand on Flora's shoulder. "We are still not over Bloom. She didn't deserve it."_

" _Personally Helia," Flora said, nervous. "I feel like this is all my fault."_

" _You have done nothing against her my flower. Besides, she already forgave you before she passed away." Helia replied, who was pitying Flora. "It was never your fault."_

" _But it is Helia," Flora insisted. "If I told all of them that Bloom is scared because of her outbursts, then the rest would not have act so confused which leads to Faragonda making Bloom lose her memory and so on."_

" _Please Flora listen," Helia said. "It is NOT your fault. It may SEEM that it is but it isn't, you didn't know the consequences!"_

" _Helia," Flora sobbed. "It is, whether you deny it or not. It—."_

" _It is not!" Helia interrupted. "Listen Flora, I am TRYING to comfort you but you aren't accepting it! I am also grieving over Bloom, not only you and your puny little friends!"_

" _What did you call them?!" Flora demanded. "We aren't puny! We literally were the ones who saved the Magical Dimension just yesterday and you're calling us puny?!"_

" _Bloom saved the day!" Helia argued. "Not any of you or any of us."_

" _She is still part of the Winx!" Flora hissed, really upset._

" _She is but I am referring to HER and not you or any of your friends!" Helia reminded._

" _You are just being a jerk!" Flora concluded. "Stop calling us puny alright?"_

" _Now you know the feeling of "trying to comfort but the person won't accept it" feel. Congrats!" Helia jokingly praised. "I'm done with this nonsense."_

" _Don't talk to me anymore." Both said in unison which angered both even more._

 **X**

* * *

"Hello?" Stella shouted. "Anybody here?"

The mirrors with no reflection looked terrifying. Stella was freaking out.

"Stella!" came an unknown voice in the room.

"Where are you….?" Stella asked, terrified. "Why am I here? Where are my friends?" Then Stella gulped.

"Am I dead?"

"No you are not my sweet princess." The figure came closer to Stella till it was recognizable. It was Luna, Stella's mom.

"Mom!" Stella exclaimed as she ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am real and we are in your mind, your subconscious. I entered your head and made you faint, remember that weird feeling you got? That was me entering you." Luna explained carefully, making sure Stella understood what she just said. "I have something to tell you."

"Heed my warning my daughter," Luna warned. "Beware of Flora and Charles."

"Flora and Charles?" Stella asked, confused. Why her friends? What's wrong? "What's wrong with them?"

"They are…...look," Luna stuttered, she then realized the connection was fading because her daughter's body is strong enough to wake up. "The conn….connection…..fading….bye"

"Bye….mom." Stella bid farewell to her mom and woke up. Only to be found on the cold floor of Alfea with Brandon by her side and the hallways unoccupied.

"Stella?!" Brandon said worriedly. "Are you okay?!"

"Perfectly fine Brandon. Just had a little chat with my mom." Stella explained, gaining weird looks from her friends. "Oh right, it doesn't add up now does it?"

"Absolutely not." Sky added with a grin.

"I had this feeling where a connection was trying to reach me and I then fainted right?" Stella asked, to which they all nodded. "I was in this room where there were mirrors but no reflection, I honestly thought I was dead or something close. But then, I heard a voice call me, I was terrified but a body appeared and it was my mom. She gave me a warning that I can't say here."

Stella noticed that Flora and Charles were there and were listening intently.

"Flora, Charles, what's with the listening? Both of you are focusing so much." Stella teased but none of them moved. "Hey! Are you even there?"

The words of her mom echoed through her head.

" _Beware of Flora and Charles_."

"Oh, us?" Flora and Charles said in unison. "Sorry, we were just interested."

 _Talking at the same time? Plus the words are exactly the same, something is fishy here. It's like it is not them or something. It's them alright but anything can happen in the Magical Dimension. Maybe they are being controlled, but I can't do a test spell right now because they'll immediately sense it and they'll think I'm paranoid. I'll do it when Flora is asleep then teach Brandon how to wield magic maybe. I'll do it now._

"Brandon," Stella called. "Can we talk for a while? Privately?" She then looked at Flora and Charles who acted innocent.

Knowing that the two will just eavesdrop on them, Stella addressed their will-be problem. The main question here though is "Why is Flora and Charles acting this way? They never did before."

"Musa, Tecna, Riven, Helia, Timmy, please watch over Flora and Charles alright? Stella asked. "Don't let them out of your sight!"

"What's the problem with them? Timmy asked, pointing at the two. "I don't think we need to take care of them. Well, what are we trying to tackle here?"

"Timmy is right." They said again at the same time. "You're just being delusional."

"Or so you thought." Stella fired back. "Stop acting so secretive Flora and Charles. You both are talking at the exact same time and are acting fishy. Let. It. Out."

"Should we do something to them?" Musa asked using sign language for Flora and Charles to not hear.

"Try using cuffs." Stella suggested back with the help of sign language. "Watch over them carefully alright? But please, don't raise suspicion. Maybe don't use cuffs, just distract them."

"Snookums, we have to go!" Stella exclaimed, dragging Brandon to a secluded area. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, keeping his voice at a minimum. "Something is fishy with Flora and Charles, talking at the same time and stuff. Just doesn't add up." "Wonder what Bloom could have said about this." Brandon added.

"Is that a joke?" asked Stella, furious. "You can't make a joke about that Brandon! You, out of all people, SHOULD know that!"

"I'm sorry Stella," Brandon said, who pushed Stella against the wall and held a dagger against her throat. "But sometimes, you don't always have control."

"Brandon?!" Stella shrieked, her body shaking violently. "I thought you were on "our" side! Not on "their" side!"

"I have a right to choose my side. And the opposition is calling my name." Brandon chuckled. "So, goodbye ."

Brandon slowly slit Stella's neck enough for it to bleed but not enough for her to bleed to death. This was torture for Stella, and what was even worse? Brandon was enjoying every second of it.

 _This is not how I expected things to turn out.._

Stella's vision was fading, it was fading fast. She can hear blood curdling screams from the nearby corridor which made her body tingle.

 _It was them, I should have known this. Brandon had a tight-lipped smile and both of his hands were in his pocket. But the latter is what he does most of them time so of course my suspicion wouldn't be raised. How could I have not seen this before?!_

A new nightmare for the Winx and Specialists has begun.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _ **A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." Walter Winchell**_

"So…..since Stella and Brandon are gone." Flora whispered to Charles. "Eh. Brandon will take care of her. Let's take care of them now shall we?"

"Sure thing Flora." Charles replied, winking.

"Listen Flora, Charles, what are both of you hiding?" Musa questioned, with one raised eyebrow. "We are all suspicious of you."

"Oh really Musa?" Sky asked, grinning. "We? All? Are you sure? Or maybe you meant just you 4?"

"4?" Riven butted in. "Bro, you are acting totally weird. Besides, we are 8 here."

"Sky," Flora added, putting her hand on Sky. "Maybe you meant Riven, Musa, Timmy, Helia. Isn't it?"

"Absolutely right Flo!" Charles applauded. "I'm so proud my little flower!"

"That's my girlfriend Charles!" Helia growled, upset about the way Charles is treating Flora. "Watch your mouth!"

"I thought we were over Helia?" Flora teased. "You aren't my boyfriend, but you ARE my BOY FRIEND."

Helia was devastated when Charles suddenly got a hold of him and used Helia as a human shield, of course, with the dagger by the neck.

"Take one step closer and he'll have this entering his throat!" Charles shouted, making Helia very nervous. "Of course, you wouldn't want that to happen to poor Helia now would you?"

"What has happened to all of you?!" Musa cried. "You guys aren't yourselves! Snap out of it!"

"You don't know what we've been through Musa!" Brandon shouted through the hallways, walking back to them with a blood stained dagger.

"So, you did it?" Flora asked, waiting for the answer.

"She was too cute to be killed but I may have slightly slit her neck. She's asleep now." Brandon explained. "Now we have the remaining four and we will be complete!"

"Timmy!" Riven whispered. "Research on what's happening to them!"

"Good idea!" Timmy replied, getting out his own PDA and smashing buttons to find a logical solution.

Helia was frightened to death and was put in the same situation Stella was in. Only difference is that Charles can do anything with him because he has backup unlike Brandon.

 _I can't die now._

The dagger was dull, a significant detail that he saw. If they ever try to save him, he will die a slow and painful death. As much as he wanted not to hurt them, it was the only way. But attacking with no plan is like taking an exam without studying. You need to rely on what you stocked in your head.

Helia noticed that they were all focused on the other 2 which was Riven and Musa rather than Timmy, who has silently doing some research on his PDA. Charles was constantly looking around which caused Helia to somewhat choke at times because of Charles.

Another detail he saw was that there was a limp body nearby, one with blonde hair and fair skin — _Stella_. Brandon's statement made sense now, but before he dropped Brandon's statement from earlier, he checked for any inconsistencies.

" _She was too cute to be killed but I may have slightly slit her neck. She's asleep now. Now we have the remaining four and we will be complete!"_

Brandon sees Stella as beautiful, pretty, or whatever synonyms are there to those. Stella can be cute but Brandon's sentence says something else: "She was too cute to be killed." Brandon noticed how cute Stella was and couldn't bring himself to kill her, which means he originally planned that he will kill Stella but he didn't. Instead, he slit her neck and made her unconscious — enough to fade out but not enough to die. Which means he still has feelings, but if he is like the rest, that means good news because that means that the rest can be tempted to go back. He just needs to find their weak spot.

 _But what is their weak spot? Flora might be hard to weaken because I think I may be the one, but didn't we just break up? Like literally, in front of all of them? What a humiliation. Helia! What are you doing? Stop procrastinating and focus!_

 _Sky's weak spot might be Bloom while Brandon's weak spot is definitely Stella. Even though Tecna and Timmy are together, it's not only love that is the adhesive that keeps them together but also their passion for technology._

 _Tecna isn't a major one in love unlike the other two which will make it much more difficult for me. Flora and Tecna will be hard to for me, now that's bad news._

 _Now, let's move on to the second part of the sentence: "Now we have the remaining four and we will be complete!" Does that mean he made Stella into one of them or no? Because Stella's hope is Brandon or Bloom which leads to Sky and Brandon that leads to a dead end. Stella though seems unconscious and I hope she wakes up fine but that is the least of my worries._

 _What does Brandon mean by "complete?" Do they have a ritual nearby or a cult that they will need to participate in? There is no way I am joining that!_

 _Wait, what is this pain I feel? Ach!_

* * *

"When will you ever wake up Bloom?" Flora cried. "What happens if you don't even wake up?"

"Huh?" Bloom woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. Assuming to be a hospital, she asked. "What happened?"

"Bloom?!" exclaimed Flora, people entered her hospital room and was shocked. Bloom was more shocked to see Helia, who she was "controlling" in her dream. She was confused.

"Helia?!" Bloom said out loud. "You…..wait….what?! I thought I was dead...then I dreamed of all of you mourning then suddenly Charles, Flora, Sky, Brandon, and Tecna become bad. Brandon slits Stella's throat and makes her unconscious with Charles putting a dagger against Helia's throat. And somehow, during the last part, I was controlling Helia!"

"Bloom calm down, you just awoken from your coma." Sky suggested, anxious. "Don't stress yourself."

"It was a nightmare! I swear! Who am I to lie?" Bloom tried to convince them but to no avail. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?!"

"We all believe you Bloom," Stella assured. "We are just worried."

"Can you all leave me alone for a while?" Bloom requested. "I want to sleep..."

"Sure Bloom, no problemo..." Sky replied, standing up. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs—"

"Bite."

 _That was exhausting like taking control of Helia and stuff but I am so sleepy…_

* * *

Helia suddenly woke up, and saw himself being held by Charles.

"So the pacifist finally woken up? Sadly, you five are already caught. Can't escape right now can you?"

"You pathetic little bastard!" Musa struggled, trying to release herself from the "chains" holding her back. "I'll crush you!"

"Maybe, I'll just drop that in the "if you get out" pile." Charles teased, looking at Musa with a sign of pity. "I'm so sorry."

Musa was taken aback, why did Charles say sorry even though he just insulted her? She is uncomfortable and wishes to ease the feeling by talking to someone about it, she looked around and saw her beloved unconscious and so was Timmy and Stella. Helia was barely breathing.

"Helia! Pssst..!" Musa called out, desperately trying to get his attention. "Something is fishy around here."

"The fact that they have t….this look and f...feel sorry for their acti...actions?" Helia managed to stutter. "I took notice of that before I blacked out.."

"What happened when you blacked out?" Musa asked, remembering how Helia exactly blacked out. "You were muttering incoherently while you were out. Something to do with Bloom."

"Precisely!" Helia replied, finally catching up with Musa. "I took control of Bloom's body and was in this hospital. Flora was sobbing while mumbling: "When will you ever wake up Bloom? What happens if you don't wake up?" I somehow woke up and asked what has happening till everyone went inside, as if nothing happened. Sky told me that I was in a coma and while "I" explained what happened earlier, they wouldn't believe me and to not pressure myself. I asked all of them to leave the room so "I" can sleep. When I finally slept, I woke up back here."

"So you dreamed of Bloom being alive?" Musa asked, trying to confirm what she heard. "Did you see yourself?"

"Certainly did, I even got surprised at seeing myself a bit, but it was different because I was Bloom."

"Hey!" Tecna said, holding a light emitting from her PDA. "Stop talking, you AREN'T allowed to plan a backup plan, unless you want a whipping."

Tecna left their cell but Riven was waking up.

"Gu...guys…." Riven tried to say, Musa quickly looked at him. "Wait,…..why are you guys acting as...….if you're restrained. From my view, you both are not. We all are not."

"Timster." Riven called, Timmy's head moved a bit. "Are you awake?"

"I think I am…." Timmy concluded as he tried to open his eyes.

"Stella!" Helia exclaimed, pointing at the blonde laying still, unconscious. "Wake up Stella wake up!"

"Don't hit on Brandie's body Helia." Riven joked, making Musa hit him in the stomach. Making him wince. "Okay okay!"

"I'm not hitting on Stella." Helia explained, rolling his eyes. "Stella should be awake, Timmy would agree. Something is wrong with Stella. Something bad."

"According to my PDA—"

"Give us the results Timmy. Stop adding those lines." Riven demanded, not wanting to waste any time, he snatched Timmy's PDA and read the info to a volume they can hear only.

 **Person Data**

 **Name: Stella Solaria**

 **Age: 17**

 **Home world: Solaria**

 **State: Internally bleeding (Needs Medical Help)**

"I knew it!" came Helia's voice from their cell. The other 5: Tecna, Flora, Charles, Sky, and Brandon heard it clearly.

"Should we give the guy a whipping?" Flora asked to Sky, their leader. "After all, we told them to NOT speak."

"No no, let's listen." Sky suggested. "We can earn valuable information."

"—Stella is internally bleeding dude!" Timmy's voice can be heard, scolding someone. Brandon was outrageous, not towards Helia or the four but his own clan. How dare they hurt Stella!

 _They couldn't possibly hurt Stella! THEY WILL PAY! WHOEVER THEY ARE. Wait, I'm supposed to be bad. What happened to me? Why am I good? Never mind, I NEED to check on Stella._

"Guys…." Helia whispered. "Brandon's back…...and he looks….somewhat friendlier. But he looks trapped and….wait what?!"

Brandon walked towards their cell and opened the door quietly. Stopping to take a quick glance at everyone there, the prisoner's eyes were filled with fear. He glanced the longest at Helia, tears began to form in his eyes as he hugged his friend tightly.

Helia was taken aback when Brandon hugged him, but he knew what it meant. Brandon found the light he needed to find and took the chance to get it. Stella was still unconscious as Brandon tried desperately to stop crying but his friends understood him.

"S...Stell...Stella," Brandon muttered. "I'm….s...sorry. I...l...love you.."

"Bran….Brandon..?" Stella managed to say, still in so much pain. "It….hurts, and….it's so da...dark."

"What happened to you Brandon?" Musa asked, happy that Brandon is back. "You've changed."

"I found the light and accepted it." Brandon explained, but Musa didn't catch up. "Stella was my exit out of my nightmare. Right now, she needs our help — and fast."

Riven helped Brandon carry the injured Stella out of their cell. Luckily since Brandon was back with them again, he led them outside.

"Musa, try using your powers to contact Headmistress Faragonda or Headmaster Saladin." Timmy suggested, Musa just shot him a confused look.

"How on earth am I supposed to do that?" Musa asked, quite irritated. "I am the Fairy of Music! Only Tecna can initiate calls with Faragonda or Saladin."

"I meant that you use your music to catch their attention somehow."

"But wouldn't we wake up the rest? I mean the other four inside?"

"Technically it wouldn't, but it's worth a try." Helia interrupted, surprising Musa and Timmy. "Oh wait, that's Timmy's line."

"I didn't know you can also be a nerd Helia." Timmy joked, he was laughing until he saw Helia staring. "It was just a joke dude!"

"Not all people can take jokes _Timmy_ ," Helia snapped, causing Timmy to jump back in fear. "Not after what happened with Flora and I.. Can we just go back now? Musa, go."

"I don't know if it will work though." Musa doubted, fearing the worst. "Are you sure I must give this a try?"

"Yes, the tension we created here is frightening." Riven joined, looking over at Stella who is being carried by Brandon. "You okay there Brandie?"

"Stop using the nickname," Brandon scoffed, Riven just laughed in response. "You can be a pain."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" _ **There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship." Thomas Aquinas**_

"Are we almost there?" Brandon asked, his legs almost giving way due to his sprinting and because of Stella's weight. "I really want to rest!"

"Stop whining for a while Brandon!" Musa suggested, in her Enchantix outfit. "We are being chased by Flora, Charles, Sky, and Tecna. Now is not the time to discuss about that! Please?"

"Fine!" Brandon cried out. "For the sake of Stella..."

"Coward!" Sky yelled out, pointing at Brandon. "You were supposed to be with us and not with them you traitor!"

"Calling someone a traitor because they left a bad cause isn't a traitor!" Helia yelled back, trying to divert their attention to him instead of Brandon. Stella's life was at stake. "But calling someone a traitor because they left a good cause IS a traitor! Get your facts right!"

"Ours is just as fine as yours Helia." Flora retorted. "Our cause was to take over the Magical Dimension! This dimension needs a leader, and we, Flora, Charles, Sky, Brandon, and Tecna are the perfect match!"

"People have a right to live freely as they desire!" Brandon added, trying desperately to run faster. "And you are stealing it away!"

"Yet some people abuse that right," Charles acknowledged, trying to recall something. "Which is the reason why we are here. We are going to get that right away for it to never be abused again!"

"Take this! Sound Wall!" Musa attacked, sending her attackers all straight into the ground. "Music Crash!"

"Oh so you choose to fight rather than saving yourselves?" Charles teased, acting childish. "What a bother. Dark Shield!"

"Staff Fire!" Helia yelled, remembering the magic lessons he had before when he was younger. "Wind Blast!"

"Helia?!" Sky shouted, shocked at his abilities. "You have magic?!"

"Of course! Practicing magic is a common practice in our family." Helia joked, he actually learned it himself.

"Then I shall ask Saladin for some practices!" Sky proclaimed. "After that, taking over the dimension will be MUCH easier!"

"Won't happen Sky." Helia announced, blocking Sky's way. "You'll get magic over my dead body."

"So you're challenging me?" Sky asked, immediately shifting his stance. "Fine, I'll kill you then I get magic."

"Try me." Helia challenged, taking out his staff. "Whiplash!"

"Lightning Wave!" Sky called using his new sword he got. "This sword is actually doing good. Guys! Help me!"

Brandon (and Stella), Timmy, Musa and Riven all saw Flora, Charles, and Tecna rush to Sky's aid. They had to make a last minute decision. Whether it was to leave Helia so they can attend to Stella's bleeding or stay and try to help. Unfortunately it split them into two.

"We can't just leave him here! He might die then we cannot reach out to Flora. Even though their relationship is a mess we can still bring Flora back by using Helia or something. So technically, we can't just leave him here." Musa explained. "Besides, I don't want to mourn another person besides Bloom."

"If you really want to avoid mourning Helia then you'll end up mourning about Stella." Brandon defended, his love was not going to die. "Either way, we need to make a choice, it's either we leave Helia or not. It may or may not lead to one's death but we need to make a choice. Stella may not benefit to our cause because she can bring back no one for she already did while Helia can still bring back Flora, but hear me out, _my love isn't going to die."_

"Bran!" Helia called out, Brandon's head turned to his friend as fast as possible. "Go!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Musa argued, Helia's face turned gloomy. "You might die!"

"I won't," Helia promised. "I won't. Now go, Stella has been through long enough. Don't make her pain longer. Please, for me."

The 5 then turned their backs away from Helia, all running towards the one building they were looking for — Alfea. As soon as they saw the building, they rejoiced but some looked back and remembered Helia's bravery and sacrifice. He may have sacrificed his life for Stella but he made a promise, he will return.

When they entered the quad, gasps of horror and despair can be heard from many of the students. All pointing at one particular student, Stella. Her condition was because of lack of sunlight but they all feel like there is more reason to it. Since it brought attention, Faragonda was quickly at their disposal. She almost cried a waterfall when she saw her student's condition.

"How is she?" Faragonda asked, after quickly asking Griselda to call Ofelia to tend Stella. "She seems horrible and literally the opposite of herself. Who did this?"

"You wouldn't want to know, but we'll tell you anyways." Riven warned, making Faragonda gulp at his answer. "It was Flora, Charles, Tecna, and Sky."

"How could they?" Faragonda said, hoping it was not true. She guided the Winx Club fairly and watched over them making sure they wouldn't become bad. She had a quick glance at Musa. "I guided all of you so that you wouldn't turn dark. How could they do it?"

"Brandon," Timmy called. "It's your turn to explain."

"Brandon?" Faragonda asked sternly. "What is your relation in this?"

"I was formerly part of their group. It's not them who are doing it, we were possessed." Brandon stopped, looking around before he continued. "Can we do this at the office? I don't feel comfortable having eyes and ears everywhere."

"Sure Brandon," Faragonda agreed, leading them to her office. "While we walk to my office, care to share minor details?"

"Okay, it was Charles"—Brandon clenched his fist at the memory—"it was Charles who started everything. Flora whispered at Musa to go with her somewhere, that I took notice of. I heard some argument between the two girls and before I knew it, Charles popped up in that garden they were at and lied that he just entered. He then proceeded to take control of Flora's mind, to keep up his act, he made Flora threaten him that if Charles ever did that stunt again, she would personally kill him. And here I was thinking that Bloom's only friend before was Charles."

When Brandon finished his experience and his perspective, they have already arrived at the front door of Faragonda's office. She sweetly opened the door for everyone but Ofelia interrupted and proceeded to get Stella off of Brandon's back, making him sigh in relief. They all went inside as Faragonda ordered for Timmy to lock the door.

"That is kind of hard to take in I suppose," Musa admitted, but wanted to ask something. "How did you hear what happened? I thought it was at a range only Flora and I can hear."

"We all heard it Musa," Brandon replied, Musa was a bit shocked. "We just didn't want to talk about it because it might cause tension, leading to argument, leading to a fight. Avoiding that was a possibility and we took it with open arms."

"How about you then? How about Te….Tecna and Sky? How did they get posse….possessed?" Timmy stuttered, barely even wanting to talk about Tecna or her being possessed.

"Well, it happened so suddenly, mine was quick but I don't exactly know how. You can ask Tecna or Sky, maybe they have a clearer explanation," Brandon answered his friend. "Will Stella be okay?"

Faragonda, old as ever, looked at this situation at a different angle but maybe considered simple.

She answered, "Due to the length of time she was exposed to the dark and the amount of time you took to get here, she may either sleep for a few days or, if we are lucky, she will be okay as if nothing happened to her."

"I knew we should have went ahead!" Brandon grumbled. "I told you!"

Musa shot him a glare that might haunt Brandon for the rest of his life.

"You told me?" Musa laughed. "Helia took a big risk!"

Faragonda sensed the tension the two were creating and from experience she knew it would lead to a "never ending argument" because of course, it was them. Among all of her students, the Winx Club and the famous Specialists are the only ones who argue like that.

She butted in, "Helia? Speaking of him. Where is he?"

"He fought off Flora, Tecna, Sky, and Charles so we can escape here and tend Stella." Riven cried, to the surprise of everyone except Musa. She had already seen her beloved cry before.

"So you mean he…?" Saladin asked, busting into the room. "He can't possibly be!"

"We never said anything yet Headmaster Saladin," Brandon assured to ease the crying Headmaster. "He promised he would come back. He promised he would."

"But all promises are meant to be broken." Saladin cried. "I learned that from experience."

"Then maybe the promises were made by a different person. Helia would never lie, even when talking about death would he?" Musa comforted, Brandon mouthed "Thank you."

Saladin sighed, "I guess you're right. Thank you."

"But after everything, in all seriousness, I'm tired." Brandon sighed, relaxing into the new couch Faragonda installed in her new office. "Can I take a nap?"

"Sure, you need the rest," Faragonda agreed. "Have a nice sleep….nap I mean."

"Thanks Faragonda," Brandon said, before he closed his eyes.

Musa, Faragonda, Riven, and the rest continued talking about what happened to their poor friends when someone knocked on the door.

"Headmistress Faragonda!" someone called.

"Who is it?" asked Faragonda, wanting to be on the safe side. "What's your business?"

"It's Ofelia. Stella's condition is getting worse by the minute!" Ofelia explained, panicking. "You need to come with me! Bring the others as well if you desire to."

"Should we wake up Brandon?" Riven whispered to Musa, with her shaking her head. "Brandon needs the rest Riv. Let's go."

They all ran to the clinic in hopes of saving Stella from her condition. If Helia might die fighting the rest, it would be worse for Stella to die as well. But how is Helia?"

* * *

"You can't hide forever Helia!" Flora taunted. "Sooner or later you'll come out! Stop escaping the inevitable and embrace your death!"

"I may be hiding but that doesn't mean I'm weak Flora!" Helia argued, his heart aching at fighting his former beloved. "I still care for you..." He silently whispered.

"Where are you boy? Come to papa!" Charles teased, his eyes now glowing a dark red shade. Making Helia shiver in fear, he needed to escape but silently. Catching their attention then running away wouldn't work. "You fought me earlier, why hide now? You know, you mortals are weird, you fight but when death is near you always hide."

"Mortals aren't like that!" Helia defended. "Maybe the mortals you're talking about are different."

"Helia, Charles is right. I calculated it myself," Tecna added, looking at her PDA. "You always hide when your life is at risk."

"Then explain why the Brandon, Stella, Musa, Riven, AND Timmy are gone." Helia shot back. "They didn't hide, they _got away_ but they didn't hide. Wanna know why? 'Cause I served as a distraction. Distractions are fun ain't it?"

"Shut it!" Sky commanded, steam coming from his ears due to him getting so mad. "YOU WILL DIE HELIA! YOU AND BRANDON! THAT TREACHEROUS TRAITOR ABANDONED US!"

"He abandoned you with reasons Sky," Helia answered. "And as far as I know, it was a good reason and not a bad one. Come on, we already discussed this haven't we?"

"But I never said we were done!" He replied, looking desperately through the bushes for Helia as Helia switched from one bush to another. "Now show yourself!"

Helia came out of his hiding spot as the four warriors ran towards him. He just smiled and gave them a glare.

"Maybe next time I suppose," Helia said as he muttered a spell. "So long, see you guys soon." And Helia disappeared, making Flora and Sky very anxious and annoyed.

"We may have lost him but soon, we will get both Brandon and Helia's head!" Sky proclaimed, caressing his hand on Flora's face. "Now won't we sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am sure of it." Flora replied, responding to Sky's sweet gesture. "This is just the beginning."

The four began to walk away when a sudden force tugged Sky back. It tugged him a bit far from them, when the force stopped, they were at a place where it was surrounded by plants and trees and in the middle was a circle filled with nothing but grass.

"Show yourself oh brave challenger!" Sky shouted, the birds escaping due to his dark voice. "Do not be a coward!"

"I believe that I am not a coward Sky." The figure appeared.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" _ **If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." Joan Powers, Pooh's Little Instruction Book**_

"Since I showed myself to you, I must tell you." The figure warned. "You're actions to the Magical Dimension right now will cost you."

"I am the Prince of Eraklyon," Sky boasted proudly. "What do you want? Unless it isn't money then I cannot offer my services to you. Good bye."

 _Ugh, my time is limited._ The figure thought.

"It will cost you Sky!"

"Heh, doesn't matter," Sky said, shrugging it off like nothing. Oh what wrong decision he just made. They were all walking back to their hideout but Sky had some thoughts in his mind.

 _Does that "thing" care that my actions will cost me? It may not be money but it will cost something. But why does it have to cost something?! My actions are for the greater good! Like, everything will be at my disposal then everything will be easier! I will make the calls, no wars, no nothing! I will rule a successful age for centuries to come!_

 _Certainly I'll be a better ruler than my father! Surely he'll get mad at me but hey, he can't do anything about it and sooner or later he'll just need to embrace his destiny._

"Sky?" Tecna called, probably waving in front of his face for so long. "Magix to Sky?"

"Yes Tecna?" Sky questioned, even more confident than ever after his "speech." "Is there anything you would like to address?"

"Woah Sky." Tecna gazed upon Sky's posture and choice of words, mouth open at such a move. "Is there anything that made you change? Why are you so confident? Like we WILL take over the universe and all but what happened to you?"

"Nothing much Techy," he teased, earning him quite the strong punch from Tecna.

"Ow!" Sky winced, caressing his hurt arm. "Okay okay! I won't use that anymore!"

"Good," she replied. "I need to tell you about that thing."

"Tell it now!' Flora whined, tired of Tecna's delay. "You're just wasting time! Us, future rulers of the dimension, needs no delay!"

"Fine fine." Tecna surrendered, putting her hands up in confirmation. "Let's head to the hideout first, I don't want anyone getting their claws on our plan."

"Good idea, let's go."

Running at extreme speeds, Flora opened the door letting the others go through first.

"You...sh..should give us som...some of that s...speed sometime." Charles panted, holding his knees in exhaustion. "We need a fair share."

"Nuh uh," Flora joked. "All mine."

"Guys!" Tecna complained, waving her hands at their faces. "No time for the fair share of powers. Our plan is waiting and it cannot wait."

"Alright, alright," Flora said, coming over to their "main" table. "So what have you come up with?"

"I figured that if we have a leader," Tecna started. "Then they would have a leader as well, we would start off with the basic ones or soldiers as I call it. Those consist of Riven, Musa, and Timmy. Next are the right-hand mans which is Brandon and Stella, leaving the leader to be—"

"Helia," Flora hissed underneath her breath. "Why him? Why does your theory conclude that HELIA is the leader?! Out of all of them!? You serious?"

"Theoretically, he has the complete attitude of one Flora," Sky explained. Flora looked at Sky with fierce eyes. "Sorry, I know it hurts but its true. Helia has a capability of a leader so maybe, just maybe, he is the leader."

"Listen, we ain't here to talk about who is the leader because at the most, we are just assuming." Charles reminded, lifting his eyebrow slowly. "We have a dimension to take and our opportunity is slowing crawling to us. Let's not put it to waste."

"I am siding with Charles." Sky said, walking over to Charles. "Let's go!"

"So, who do we take down first?" Tecna grinned, enjoying the moment. "It will be nice taking one of them….like what they did to Brandon….."

"There is no time to mourn about Brandon!" Sky yelled, causing Tecna to jump at his outburst. "We do not mourn about the past. This is why I chose all of you, instead of some. Thanks to the help of Charles, I made it possible."

Charles, outraged by Sky's "not crediting" attitude, slammed his hand onto the table. Sky's act definitely didn't please the red-haired specialist—Charles.

"Woah woah Charles!" Sky shouted, backing off from his "attacker." "I meant, _he_ made it possible."

"Good," Charles threatened, holding Sky by his collar. "Now listen little prince, discredit me again and I'll make sure your dreams will fall before your very eyes. You hear me?"

"Charles." Flora nagged, not wanting everything to go further. "He gets it."

"Fine!" he shouted angrily. "But do it again and I'll make sure—"

"HE GETS IT ALREADY!" Flora boomed. "DO YOU NEED A LECTURE?! WE HAVE A PLAN AND YOU ARE JUST RUINING OUR SESSION!"

"And now we continue where we last left off," Tecna continued, all nodding in agreement. "We need to strategize on who to take out first, but we have to make sure we don't randomly choose. Like, killing off Riven will make Musa filled with grief, killing her leads to Timmy, then it leads to the rest till it reaches our good ol' friend Helia. But killing the wrong one will lead to a dead end maybe, killing Timmy may affect nothing to the rest, maybe just a little but killing Riven or Musa first has a bigger effect. Get me?"

"I have a question Tec." Sky said. "Who will we kill first? Riven or Musa? Timmy is out of the question at the moment."

"I would personally like to kill Timmy first but I'd suggest...uh….M...Musa." She answered, not feeling well with her answer. "Will it be Musa? Yeah, M..Musa."

"How do we kill her though," Charles added. "Is the real question. What's our point of entry, at what time do we kill our victim, where will we dispose of the body? Cannot risk getting caught these days."

"Don't worry Charles." Tecna smiled, bringing out a blueprint of Alfea and it's nearby areas. "Let's go to it shall we?"

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Alfea, Alfea. Where are you?! Brandon, Stella, Riven…_

 _I am beyond exhausted and Alfea is no where in my sight. How do I alert them? Plus I promised I will go back alive, unless if you count half-conscious as half-dead. I do, I admit. But seriously, where is Alfea? Like, I am here, trying to survive. I'm actually trying to live actually but I cannot see that pink, gigantic castle anywhere! I am seriously doomed._

 _ **Ring** **ring** **ring**_

 _Huh? Who would be calling me at such a time? So late, so dark. Who would be awake at this time? I guess I have to answer it anyways._

Helia: Hello? Who is this?

Brandon: Yo! Helia! It's me Brandon. Before I get into anything, where on earth are you?!

Helia: I have no idea. Is Timmy awake?

Brandon: Let me check. Timster? You awake? Thank goodness! I called Helia and he has no idea where he is. Do you mind tracking his phone down? Thanks Tim! Should I make this a conference call or something?….Uh….there we go, you're in.

Timmy: Helia, what seems to be the problem?

Helia: I don't know where I am because its dark.

Timmy: Give me a few minutes while I track down your phone.

Helia: Alright, is Stella okay?

Brandon: Stella?! Oh yeah! Stella…..….Yo Timmy, do you know anything?

Timmy: Stella is fine but her condition is slowly worsening. Like having cough then suddenly having a high fever, but something much worse.

Brandon: THEY DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! HOW DARE YOU GUYS!

Helia: Stop shouting! Unless you want to make our eardrums bleed!

Timmy: Stop walking Helia, I can't focus on your signal…...there we go! Brandon, I got Helia's location. Let's go!

Brandon: Okay, hang tight there Helia. We'll be there in a jiffy!

Helia: Just hurry up okay? I'm so weak.

Timmy and Brandon: Bye Helia!

Helia: Bye.

 _Yes! I finally contacted them. Maybe saying that I am so weak wasn't the right word, I think scared is a better term for that. I really miss Flora but she hates me—terribly. That insult to me that she made stung to my heart so much. But I can't really do anything but wait, I hope she gets her brain fixed so that we can be back together. Now that sounds either creepy or funny, I'm glad I'm me._

 _Put everything aside, where are they? Like I thought they would be—_

"Helia!" Brandon called. "There you are! Now let's go before anything jumps on us. You can go on Timmy's levabike, the guy is scared of the dark so you better ride with him."

"Alright," Helia replied. "Not until I do my thing first.

"What do you mean "thing?" Brandon asked.

Helia crept up to Timmy's levabike without Timmy noticing. Brandon was holding in his laughter at the sight of Helia just behind Timmy, Brandon couldn't contain it any longer and was about to laugh. He covered it up quickly by trying to burp at the same time.

"BOO!" Helia screamed, making Timmy jump right out of his seat. "Gotcha!"

"You know how scared I am of the dark Helia!" Timmy exclaimed, surprised. "What was that for?"

"It was just a joke man chill," Brandon explained. "Get on your levabike so we can sleep with the girls."

"YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING WITH THE GIRLS?!" Helia yelled, making the animals nearby run for the hills. "SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since today?" Timmy laughed. "Did you forget that you fought with Sky and the rest hours ago? But that doesn't mean—"

"Fine," Helia grumbled. He revved Timmy's levabike and motioned for him to get on. "Race ya Brandon!"

"Eat my dust!" Brandon boasted, cackling like a little boy as he passed Helia. "Looks like I am in the lead! As always!"

"Or so you think!" Helia yelled back, laughing at Brandon as he (and Timmy) sped past him. "See ya!"

The two (three) boys raced each other to Alfea, their temporary home for a few months till everything is resolved. Until then, Stella's condition is being worked on as the girls sleep and as the boys race.

"Almost there Brandon!" Helia taunted, seeing Alfea's quad just a few meters ahead. "I will win!"

"Keep dreaming Helia!" Brandon laughed, speeding past Helia. "Victory is—"

"Looks like I win!" Timmy joined in, standing at Alfea's gate as the two racers arrived at Alfea, jaws open. "What? Surprised?"

"I thought you were on with me." Helia said, trying to piece everything up. "How did you get here?"

"Well, you were driving so fast that I fell off actually." Timmy giggled. "I got my hoverboard out which I always have, set it to a speed faster than a regular levabike then sped past both of you. You two didn't even notice me go by in between!"

"We have a hoverboard now?" Brandon asked, unfamiliar with the term. "What is it?"

"It's a _hover board_." Timmy explained, emphasizing the words. "Get it? This isn't a joke for your information."

"So it is a board that hovers?" Helia added.

"Exactly."

"Brandon!" Riven called out, running towards the trio. "We have an emergency!"

"Do you have the heart to spill it for your lovely squire oh dear Riven?" Brandon teased, not taking Riven seriously till his face became angered. "Wait a minute, you're serious?"

"This is regarding Stella squire boy." Riven barked. "So hurry up!"

Riven, along with the boys, ran towards Alfea's clinic with Brandon in the lead, panicking.

"Why didn't we see this coming?" complained Ofelia in the clinic. Brandon and the rest quickly busted in the clinic. Scaring Musa and Ofelia in the process.

"What didn't you see coming?!" Brandon panicked, worried for his beloved. "Is she sick or something? Does she have a wound somewhere hidden? Tell me!"

"She..." Ofelia explained. "She isn't dead Brandon, luckily. While captive, she was infused with something that, if taken time, makes the body internally bleed and die. Since her weakness is when there is no light around, the process was accelerated."

"So….you mean she'll die?" Brandon cried, sobbing onto Helia's shoulder. "S...she can't!"

"If we can't find a medicine to cure her," Ofelia replied, looking at Helia. "Helia, you need to get Flora back."

"Huh? Why?"

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" _ **Don't walk in front of me… I may not follow. Don't walk behind me… I may not lead. Walk beside me… Just be my friend." — Albert Camus**_

"There is no way I am getting her back!" Helia said, not agreeing. "It's impossible!"

"But you have—"

"NO!"

Helia rushed out of the room in anger, refusing the offer to save Flora. The heartache they made won't heal, not because of the memories it brings back, it's because the wound is still open. It was supposed to be healed a few days ago but since Flora is acting "over him" just made his heartache hurt more.

"Helia!" called Brandon. "Come back!"

Helia turned around to face Brandon, who is standing quite far from him.

"Give me some time alone Brandon," Helia said, trying to discreetly wipe the tears going down his cheeks. "Find some other way to get F...Flora back." Even saying her name gives him chills.

"But you're the only one who can—"

"SHUT UP!"

Helia spun around a gave Brandon a glare. Brandon's eyes widened as Helia's eyes displayed hurt, fear, and loneliness. Yet Brandon didn't make this affect him, it's better to get their friends back, even if it is forcing one to get them out of the darkness that he was once also trapped inside.

Brandon began to space out as he thought more about it. Completely forgetting that Helia was still there, instead, he thought about how he was once one of them. Before Stella saved him. Before he became _him_ again.

 **X**

 _Charles gave some unusual energy to Brandon, Tecna, Flora, and Sky in a so discreet way that the rest didn't notice. This made Charles chuckle in delight. Giving Sky energy and passing it around to the three other victims worked as he planned._

" _Get Stella attention Brandon," commanded Charles, who was looking at him. "We will communicate now through our minds okay?"_

 _Luckily Stella was calling Brandon already. He knows it was something to do with Flora and Charles. It was obvious. They were just a decoy, and they all fell for their trap._

" _Snookums, we have to go!" Stella exclaimed, dragging Brandon to a secluded area. "We need to talk."_

" _What's wrong?" Brandon asked, keeping his voice at a minimum. "Something is fishy with Flora and Charles, talking at the same time and stuff. Just doesn't add up." "Wonder what Bloom could have said about this." Brandon added._

" _Is that a joke?" asked Stella, furious. "You can't make a joke about that Brandon! You, out of all people, SHOULD know that!"_

" _I'm sorry Stella," Brandon said, who pushed Stella against the wall and held a dagger against her throat. "But sometimes, you don't always have control."_

" _Brandon?!" Stella shrieked, her body shaking violently. "I thought you were on "our" side! Not on "their" side!"_

" _I have a right to choose my side. And the opposition is calling my name." Brandon chuckled. "So, goodbye Stella."_

 _Brandon slowly slit Stella's neck enough for it to bleed but not enough for her to bleed to death. He was aware that he was torturing Stella, and he was enjoying it; very very much._

 _Deep inside Brandon, his heart was being shredded like a paper being ripped. He cannot do anything to stop his actions, he was under Charles' control. And it won't be long until he can independently do actions like this without even being under Charles' control. Now that was even worse._

 _Stella was unconscious. His body then stood up and hid his blood-stained knife in his black jeans. Charles' was gaining control bit by bit, and it hurts, terribly._

" _Sorry Stella," Brandon said before he walked away towards his group. As he walked, blood curdling screams came from the hallway._

 _Brandon stopped walking and smiled. Charles' was in control._

 **X**

"Brandon?" Timmy said, walking out of Alfea's clinic. He heard some commotion coming from Helia and Brandon. He thought it would be nothing. But as he walked out, Brandon seemed to space out. "Brandon!"

"Huh?" Brandon jumped. Realizing that he spaced out for a couple of minutes. With Helia and Timmy looking at him as if he was nuts. "Oh, I spaced out. Sorry."

"I'm leaving. Seems like you're okay already." Helia added, he walked out of the school without looking back. "Don't try to find me — unless it's necessary."

"ON THAT CONDITION HELIA?!" Timmy yelled, causing Helia to flinch. Musa, Riven, and Stella went outside to see Timmy furious at Helia. "AT THIS POINT YOU LEAVE….ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GET FLORA BACK?!"

"Timmy that's enou—"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Timmy snapped, looking fiercely at Brandon. No one saw Timmy this mad.

"Listen Timmy, you don't know what happened between Flora and I. So stay out of it!" Helia shouted, making Timmy even furious than earlier.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?" Timmy asked, on the verge of tears. "YOU ARE BEING GIVEN THE CHANCE TO GET FLORA BACK! The one you still love! The one who always made you happy… Why are you still including that heartbreak of yours?! YOU ARE BEING GIVEN THE CHANCE! Don't you want her in your arms? Safe from harm? Don't you want to be with her again? You're a lucky man Helia."

"WHY IS THAT TIMMY?!" Helia asked, upset at Timmy for bringing up the incident again. "WHY IS IT THAT I AM LUCKY?! BECAUSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LEFT ME?! GO THEN, LAUGH AT ME!"

Timmy steadied his glasses and turned his back against Helia, facing the wall. "Because you can get Flora back, while I still have to wait to get Tecna. This goes also to all of you. You are already so in love with each other. Tecna and I still view each other as friends. And just friends. Nothing else. So please Helia, take this chance I beg of you."

Tears streaming down Timmy's face as he takes off his glasses because of it. Him and Tecna have been close friends for a long time now but she treats him just like that. A close friend only.

Helia looked at Timmy and thought about what he said. He was being given the choice of getting Flora back, the one who he loves. But Timmy can't get Tecna, who doesn't know that Timmy likes her more than just a friend, a close friend.

Anger entered Helia. What does Timmy have to do with everything? He is just whining how he can get Flora back but he can't get Tecna back. Who said he can't? Who said that he needed to wait to get the chance to get Tecna like how fate is giving a chance to Helia? That is not how it works. At least that's how he understands it.

Helia turned against Timmy, slowly beginning to exit the hallway he wanted to escape from. "All because fate is giving me a chance doesn't mean you need to wait for the same opportunity."

Helia walked away, leaving all of them. He wanted to move on but can't. Red Fountain had memories of both of them embedded in it. Going there might be too traumatic for him. The rest just stood there in awe of what just happened. Timmy was bewildered. In his logical brain, Helia didn't understand. They all forgot Stella standing right beside Riven during the commotion.

"Ah!" Riven exclaimed in fear as he saw Stella.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No no….it's just that I didn't see you there," Riven stuttered, giving off a small smile. "Musa help meee!" He whispered.

"Stella!" Brandon said in shock. He didn't expect Stella to be awake let alone look perfectly in good shape! "I thought you were..."

"No silly," Stella laughed. "You haven't changed a bit while I was gone no?"

"My dear Stella," Brandon teased, hugging his the love of his life in his arms tightly. "You have been asleep for less than a week."

"But you still could have changed!" argued Stella. "But it's okay. Love you snookums."

"Love you—" Brandon was interrupted by Stella snoring in his arms. He went back into the clinic and sat down so Stella can rest better. "Love you too sweetheart." He whispered gently. Timmy smiled at the two, wishing that someday, he can be like them with Tecna soon.

* * *

" _YOU ARE BEING GIVEN THE CHANCE TO GET FLORA BACK!"_

" _The one you still love! The one who always made you happy…"_

" _Don't you want her in your arms?"_

" _Safe from harm?"_

" _You're a lucky man Helia."_

Timmy's words kept on replaying over and over again. Helia was considering whether or whether not he should go face-to-face with them. It was been some time that they have showed up. As he walked through the darkness, the bushes nearby started to make sounds. As if they had a life of their own, Helia immediately hid behind a tree and hid there until he noticed that it was something else and not what he was thinking.

 _Come out! Where ever you are….._

More rustling sounds came from the bushes. But this time, even louder than before. This, to Helia, was bad news. This meant that it is not the wind making those sounds, but an actual person or something living is behind it!

What Helia didn't expect is that someone crept up to him and choked him.

"Let me….go!" Helia demanded, loosing consciousness fast. "W...who are you?!"

"I won't let you go until you die…... _Lennard_ …." hissed the voice. Helia jumped at that name.

 _Lennard? That's my surname! But no ones knows that except…._

"Flora?!" He gasped, shocked that the person he wants to save is trying to kill him. "W...why?"

"Just because Lennard….." She hissed right back. "Just because….. Now be a good boy and sleep. I'd recommend you do it right now but I'll use this drug instead."

Helia flinched at Flora trying to drug him. What kind of Flora is she now? Where is the old one?!

"The old Flora is long gone already Lennard." Flora added, getting the drug. "Now now, this wouldn't sting. Maybe just a little bit….Sweet dreams!"

Flora injected the drug into Helia, making him sleep instantly, much to Flora's delight. She carried him carefully towards her hideout.

"Tecna, it's Flora. How far is Alfea to our base?" Flora asked, just so that she won't worry much. "I got my prey."

"Good Flora," Sky said from the phone. "Tecna's calculating it and Alfea to our hideout is approximately 4km. Not too far isn't it?"

"You say that again," Flora joked. "I'll be there in flash!"

"You always say that. Stop bragging!"

"Hey!"

"Right here!"

"I'll get you when I get there you little pesky pest…... _Sky_..."

"Flora?! Flora? I'm sorry!"

"Count on it Sky."

Sky shivered after he talked to Flora. "I am so dead," he mumbled. "So de—ahhh!"

Flora punched him in the jaw so hard that he was knocked out cold for a few minutes, followed by noisy laughter coming from the rest. When Sky woke up, Flora was grinning so hard that she needed to slap herself to get back into character. Charles just stood there laughing, annoying Sky in the process, ending with Charles clutching his stomach because Sky punched him. He was still laughing though.

"Quit it you two!" Tecna said, clearing her throat. "We still need to do stuff to our _victim_ don't you think? Hang him over there."

"Yes ma'am!" Flora teased, making Tecna hiss a bit. "What do I do after that ma'am?"

"You still wouldn't stop calling me ma'am?" Tecna asked plainly. "How many times do I need to tell you that I don't want to be called ma'am?"

"As long as I am alive," Flora teased back, making Tecna cringe in disgust. "Where do I hang him?"

"Over there, by the meat hook I think."

"According to when you just injected the drug into Helia which is approximately around 15 minutes ago," Sky calculated, much to the surprise of the rest. "He must wake up any minute or second now."

"Wo...w Sky…." Helia muttered as he slowly woke up. "Never knew you were good in calculating. I t….hought that was T...Tecna and Timm…...Timmy's genre."

Tecna scowled at him defiantly, making Helia feel uneasy; that is until he saw Flora, his heart skipped a beat. He realized that he actually loved her but he can't feel that because that's how it is at the moment.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _ **What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies." Aristotle**_

"Talk you brat!" Charles growled as Sky whipped their prisoner numerous times. "What are you planning against us huh?! I know you are hiding something!"

"Not too hard Sky!" Flora cried out, since Helia was her former, she was used to being with a "violence isn't a solution to everything" type of person, making her not want to hurt their prisoner too much. "We need to keep him conscious..."

Tecna raised her eyebrow in suspicion. _It makes sense that she broke up with Helia and all but, why act so pacifist just now? She literally hated him earlier, taunted him by his surname and wanted him to die. Something is fishy again…...but what is? Don't tell me Helia suddenly has this "ability" to get Flora back huh? NOT HAPPENING!_

Flora was pulled to the corner of the room by Tecna, she was terrified slightly and jumped by Tecna's sudden action, but played along in a sense that it wouldn't

catch the others attention.

"Don't you dare Flora!" Tecna whispered in her ear. "Go back to them and I will hunt you every day…..and every night."

"Huh?" Flora asked. "What do you mean?"

Helia gazed into the eyes of Flora, wishing that he can win her heart again and make up for before. As he got whipped repeatedly by Sky, a voice echoed in his head. " _Fight it Helia, don't give up. Flora needs you. She needs you now."_ He fought the inevitable pain he received from Sky, a former close friend of his. When Charles and Sky realized that Helia isn't talking still and is taking the pain so easily, they hit him even harder. He glared even harder to Flora, as if he has the ability to get Flora back. Wanting to use this to his advantage, he looked at Charles and Tecna simultaneously for a second until he looked back at Flora. She looked as if she was getting back to her usual self. This made Helia grin mischievously, _"I can hit two birds…..no, THREE birds with one stone ey?_ _This is gonna be great!"_

" _Fight it Tecna! Fight it!_ " Tecna muttered under her breath; Helia now somehow has the ability to get them back from the darkness. After what happened to Brandon, which Tecna still thinks about and tends to space out because of it sometimes, she mourned for him, he was like a brother to her. Following his path is something she doesn't want to do, and in her "controlled" brain of hers, Brandon wouldn't have probably liked her to follow as well. She massaged her temples as if it would "disconnect" the connection between Helia and her. Unfortunately, it didn't work and she felt as if all the burdens on her were being lifted, as if all the pain she felt was suddenly ceased, she felt happy again—she felt like herself once more.

" _What's happening to me?!_ " Charles panicked, he looked around to see Sky glancing at him mysteriously. " _I feel weird…_ _...but honestly, I kind of like it. I haven't been like this for a long time…..but it's ironic for the leader to give up like this…..but we still have Helia. Focus focus!"_ Sky fully switched his gaze to Charles as he helped his comrade, trying to ask him what's wrong. His friends can't abandon him just like this! Then he switched his gaze to Helia, fully assuming that this is his doing. He got his phantoblade and, overcome by rage, forcefully tried to pierce Helia in the stomach; instead, the impact supposed to hit Helia didn't come. This, overall, shocked Helia, he was grateful that it didn't hit him because he though Sky just missed his shot due to his anger. He looked over to the right to relax a bit, until he saw Flora, casting a spell that made Sky's attack not harm him.

"F...Flora?" He stuttered, happy that Flora is protecting him until a thought struck his mind. _Is this an act or is this real?_ He wished hopefully that this was real, that this wasn't an act.

"Helia?" Flora asked, nearing her kidnapped victim. When she was right next to Helia, she caressed his face like a newborn baby. "Thank you.."

He gulped and shivered, he didn't expect Flora to thank him. But Sky was still there, wasn't he?

"HELIA! FLORA! Watch out!" Tecna screamed from the corner, unable to do anything but watch as her two friends are about to get hit.

"SKY!" Charles roared, popping out of nowhere instantly as he deflected the attack. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Haven't you realized that yet Charles?"

"This isn't you!"

"Speak for yourself."

"Tecna!" Flora called. "Help me get Helia out of here while Charles keeps Sky distracted!"

"Roger."

"Did you feel what I felt earlier?"

"Yeah, as if all burdens were being lifted off of me, all the pain, just everything. I felt like myself again, happy."

"Thanks Helia." Both thanked in unison. "We, three owe you one."

"No worries, you're my friends." Helia assured, getting out of the chains that once held him back.

"But we hurt you," Tecna said, not wanting to accept that fact that Helia will just drop this easily. "We hurt all of you."

"But you admitted your mistakes right now right?" He replied, making both nod. "That's what counts."

"Charles!"

"Yeah?"

"You okay with Sky? Can't wait to tell Timmy the good news."

"Yup, he'll be out cold for a while. Thanks Helia."

"No worries, let's get back to Alfea before he wakes up."

"Agreed." The three simultaneously said.

* * *

Somewhere within the forest a cloaked feminine figure was walking through the bushes. As Charles, Helia, and the rest walked back to Alfea. The figure followed, it was night time, which made her vision a bit blurry especially under the fact that she had a cloak on. She was very careful on where she stepped because she was that close to them, one wrong step can mess up everything.

 _Crack!_

"What was that?!" Flora panicked, squeezing Helia's arm in fear. "I think someone is following us! Oh dear, it might be Sky!"

"I knew we should have walked faster!" Charles sighed, face palming himself. "Anyhow, let's hurry."

 _Crack_!

"Whoever you are! Show yourself!" Tecna commanded, this made the figure flinch a bit. "Let's hurry like what Charles said, I don't want to linger here any longer."

"I agree with her."

The group made their walking slightly faster, while trying to eliminate thoughts of the mysterious cracking sounds in the forest. _She_ also walked faster, in plain view to everything but since she was behind the group, they couldn't see her. None of them would dare turn around in fear. She saw the short-haired fairy get a gadget out and started to type something.

"Alfea should be visible from here." Tecna concluded, trying to find Alfea from the current distance they are in. "I see it!"

"Is this your way of saying: "Let's run?" because I would really like to do that." Flora added, really ready to run but scared.

"I think it is." Tecna joked, making Flora glare at her. "I'm sorry!"

"Anyways, let's run. First one there—"

"I should be there first Charles."

"Why Helia? You're not bribing us are you?"

"Well, they would be surprised a bit if you came first then I came after wards. They might think I am one of them. Unlike if I go first I can warn them that you all are okay already? Bye bye!"

"Yeah right Helia!"

"It's on!"

The four raced towards Alfea with Flora presumably being the fastest because of the speed abilities given to her with Helia right behind her then Tecna then Charles. Finding it weird that Charles is at last, Helia asked him why. Well, after he made fun of him. How about the feminine figure? She was at Alfea already, waiting for them to arrive, she wasn't part of their party so she really wouldn't _wait_ for them.

When they all arrived at Alfea, it was nearly 3 in the morning. They were all panting like lions and tigers, all sat down in exhaustion and laughed after so much fun they spent together. Helia was the first to immediately stop laughing which made the rest look at him in confusion. He slowly went to Flora and held her hand, he kissed it briefly until he asked the question he wanted to ask for so long.

"After everything we've been through, can we be together again?" He asked, closing his eyes tightly not wanting to see Flora's reaction. Flora smiled at the question, and while Helia's eyes were shut, she kissed him passionately in the dark. He responded to the kiss and they started making out for a bit, until Tecna coughed a bit signaling them that they were still there.

"Sorry, I guess we got a bit carried away." Helia apologized, scratching his head giggling. He made up with Flora, and that's all that counts. They were about to fully enter until Helia's phone rudely interrupted. "Hold on, let me take this."

 **Phone**

Helia: Hello? Brandon?

Brandon: Dude? Get back to Alfea! Stella is in trouble!

Helia: What do you mean? She was in perfect condition just a few hours ago!

Brandon: Exactly what I am talking about! Her bad condition reappeared suddenly. Dude I'm worried.

Helia: Be right there alright? I'll be right there with you. Stella will be okay.

Brandon: Thanks bro.

 **Phone**

"Emergency isn't it?" Tecna guessed, making Helia sigh. "Let's go!"

They rushed to Alfea's clinic, running like cheetahs, especially Flora. Being the first one to enter the clinic, all the people there panicked, thinking that Flora was evil. Before they were able to pounce on the flower fairy, the rest busted in and explained the situation. To which they all apologized after, Flora was concerned about Stella and quickly asked how was she.

"Are you sure you can't heal her Ofelia?" Flora asked, pitying Stella's current condition. "You're the only nurse here. Plus, I don't know any spell or ingredient that can help her."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ofelia I'm here like you asked me to—"

"Bloom?!"

"Yeah….hi." Bloom stuttered, not expecting her friends to be here, let alone knowing she didn't actually die!

"So…...you're not dead?" Riven coughed out rudely. "So everything you said was a lie?"

Bloom clenched her fists in anger, looking at Riven coldly. They all looked at the duo and stayed back a bit, knowing that this will just result in a fierce argument between them. No one dared to intervene for they will just get even angrier.

"Show your proof Riven," she taunted, not breaking eye contact. "Show me that all I said was a lie. Show me that everything you recently just said is true."

"The fact that you stand right in front of me proves it," he hissed back. "Weren't you always someone of your word? You liked to keep promises don't you? And now I see you say a few months ago that you will head somewhere better, your soul showed up to Flora and Charles. And now you just show up as if nothing had ever happened?"

"Why do you speak of me as if I am always the main here? Huh? What am I? Some slave from where I just keep on fighting with my life on the line? Then the Winx Club will die down without me? Is that what you think of me?" Bloom asked, grabbing Riven from the collar. "I have a life of my own. And faking my own death was the only way to get out of this wretched life I live here."

The girls were in shock, did Bloom really hate her life that much to the point that she needed to fake her death to escape? To make her body have features of a dead one and make her soul appear to prove it?

"You enjoyed everything here Bloom," Flora joined in. "Why do you call this life "wretched?"

"Because Flora," she explained. "I might have joined all of you in defeating countless evils in the past. But I never really explained how I really felt did I? Charles did the explaining and as far as I remember, when I admitted to you how I felt many months ago and when you said it the rest, you were shocked. That information I gave you was nothing to how I truly felt. I hid everything, faked everything, heh, I even got Sky. Which I am thankful for but I didn't really want him in the first place, I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"You didn't?!" Musa said, shocked. "But then the Winx Club wouldn't exist!"

"Well, that was before I realized I didn't fit in." Bloom responded, looking up. "I was still dealing with the fact that I was still adopted. But I never knew that my home planet was a former wasteland, and that my parents were imprisoned in Obsidian. I never knew that Daphne died for me, I may have known some of those but not as much as now. I know that my power is the Dragon Flame but I didn't sign up to have a power that villains will hunt every new school year here. I never signed up for that. I may had the fantasy of being the fairy, the dream of becoming one and, look at me now, I am literally one. But everything has its disadvantages, but I never knew it would be like that. Other fairies in this school envy us, wishing to be like us. Personally, I always wished to be like them. They were always so carefree, it reminded me of my high school life before I was sent here. It really enlightened me you know, but, life isn't always what you seem it to be now is it?"

"Bloom…..." Charles whispered, to which Bloom heard. "What happened while you were gone?"

"I should leave first," Ofelia said. After she left her room, Bloom went on with her story.

"Well, when I noticed that all of you left and you took your one last glance, I took of the spell I used to create the dead body thing and walked away. I would like to dive in into details but I really need a break from everything."

"After many months and you still need a break? That's already long Bloom," Stella suddenly said, causing everyone to jump. "I wasn't so sick you know, just saying."

"We only get a few months of break and a year of school, maybe only around two months then a year of school. Enough is enough, I'm leaving." Bloom said, turning for the door until Stella grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Leave me alone Stella, I already told you. I don't want to be here," Bloom said again, and to the surprise of the others, Stella didn't act so surprised at that, but at something else.

"How did you know I was already awake?" She asked, Bloom didn't really have those abilities. What happened to her?

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

" _ **No person is your friend who demands your silence, or denies your right to grow." Alice Walker**_

"Well, let's just say I wanted to train. It was hardcore really, difficult and all but I enjoyed the new extension it gave to my powers."

"You need to help us then!" Timmy joined, after a few minutes of being silent. "Sky is under the control of some dark matter."

"Dark matter you say?" Bloom asked, to which Timmy nodded. "I need a suspect, and dark matter is not part of them."

Charles knew he couldn't hide it any longer. _Now is the time to admit everything, I'm so sorry._

"It was me," Charles admitted, raising his hands in surrender. "It was me who possessed all of them. I started with Flora in the—"

"I know I know," Bloom whined, sick of them explaining what happened. "I can sense those things you know. And remember those cracking sounds from a few hours ago? That was me."

"Oh," Tecna said, surprised. "Anyways, back to the topic."

"So I need to rescue Sky? After everything? Ever since I "rose from the dead" he still treated me like dirt." Bloom said, making them gasp. "So? You're all surprised that Sky knew all along that I was alive? I don't think that's the case. He spoke harshly of me when none of you were around, and since I was still alive, I still had to keep up the ghost act so of course, I heard Sky. I have unattended business to go to so I need to go."

"But, what about Sky?" Brandon asked, caressing Stella. "He intends to take over the Magical Universe!"

"I never said that I wasn't going to save him," Bloom grumbled, making them giggle. "Even though I didn't particularly liked living here because I felt like an outcast, Sky is still my friend. So are we going or not?"

Flora was sad. Because Bloom really hated her life here and Flora really intends to change that, after a few minutes of the rest of the Winx talking to Bloom, she finally came up with a plan to make Bloom stop talking trash about her life in Magix, in the Magical Dimension, in this place they considered as their own home.

"Bloom, I have a favor to ask you, for the sake of Sky as well." Flora asked, hoping it would turn out the way it would. "Please don't think about how badly you hate this life okay? Or whine about it? Both in your head or as you speak, please don't. We'll give you a second chance here okay?"

"I would decline," Bloom responded, making Flora and the rest frown slightly. "But I'm not in the mood to decline some stuff so okay, deal."

"Where is Sky then?" Helia asked, expecting an answer from the trio. "Well, I came with you guys going back but I am not fully sure with the place."

"Follow us then?" Flora suggested, to which they all agreed. "And Bloom, since you said you had an upgrade with your powers. _Race me_."

"Oh sure, anything." Bloom joked, making Flora and her laugh. "Anyways, guys, see ya!"

And both raced and disappeared instantly. Bloom and Flora headed for Sky, Flora though feared the worst.

" _Sky could be awake now, and who knows? He could be expecting us."_ Flora thought, until Bloom put her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine. Sky wouldn't be awake now. Trust me, he will not expect us," Bloom assured, making Flora gasp. "Bloom, how did you know?"

"Training?"

"You're gonna use that as your excuse now?"

"Not really but, maybe."

"You sure that Sky won't be up?"

"I can sense everything, within a radius of course, but since it's magic, the radius I have is far."

"Really?"

"Trust me for goodness sake Flora!"

"Fine fine, you won't be leaving us after all of this right?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure now. Give me time but I think, thanks to you, I may just stay here. But I still want to go to my Earth parents. It's been a while."

Bloom started to cry so we slowed down our speed, I looked at her and gave her a comforting smile that said "I'll be right here with you." Because from what I learned, if someone is sad or maybe depressed, it's not good to say that everything to be okay. It's better to just not talk at all and give them the reassurance that you'll be there with them.

"I'm so sorry Flora."

"Why?"

"Because I had to lie to all of you, I didn't really hate my life here, it's just that it returned too many memories. I'm not saying that everything that happened is because of you guys, but because it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. Because of me that I had to fake my death, have any of you thought of that? And here are all of you a few months back blaming yourselves that it is because of "you" that I died. I'm so sorry." Bloom apologized, crying over what had happened to the Winx Club over the past months. Flora had to hold her laughter because you know, at a speed like they were running, then they cry. It's not an "everyday sight" you know. But her friend was crying, so she swallowed her laughter and comforted her friend. Making sure that she doesn't laugh.

After a few more hours they finally arrived at their former hideout, Bloom gulped because they were the first ones to arrive but they took hours to reach it?

"How long did you take so that you can arrive at Alfea from here?" Bloom asked, curious. "We definitely took our time going here but the rest aren't here yet. So we are the first ones here, I'm confused!"

"Well, I can't answer that." Flora showed her delightful smile. She could see the other Winx and Specialists following, they made a face pointing to somewhere in front of her, and they looked shocked. When Flora looked to their direction, she was shocked as well.

Sky and Bloom were having a one on one!

"Listen Sky," Bloom hissed, trying to knock his weapon out of him. "You need to snap out of it! I'm right here!"

"So?" Sky replied, trying to stand his ground. "I already made my plans. And _you_ , out of all people will not stop me! Not now not ever! You hear me?!"

"Besides!" Sky continued, making Bloom gulp. _What else does this guy have in mind?_ "You abandoned me when I offered you a chance! Did you ever recall that? I said sorry but you never forgave me at the moment! And ho ho ho, look at you princess! You're literally right here in front of me! Alive! Even though I knew you were supposed to be dead! You kept inflicting pain on yourself and never noticed us anymore. What was that for? For us to give even more self-pity when you were about to "die?" Just rot in hell!"

Bloom felt so betrayed, but she understood that Sky was under Charles' magic's influence. He never knew a single thing that happened to her after she fled Alfea and "renovated" to Pyros for the time being! He never knew what her life was like after he sided with his friends. She remembers that she never inflicted pain on herself, emotionally or physically, and if she just forgot, it wasn't for self-pity either!

"Stop attacking people with information that doesn't hold any value!" Bloom scolded with pure venom. "Either you're just being hard-headed or you're just looking for attention! Admit it Sky! You wanted to rule the Magic Dimension from the very beginning but didn't possess the powers to do so! That was until Charles gave Brandon, Flora, Tecna, and last of all you, some abilities! He made you and Brandon wizards which, at the moment, Brandon hasn't recognized this. Obviously the girls did because they already wield magic, but when you had them, you immediately sprang into action and became leader of you five! And also, Charles isn't one at fault!" She pushed Sky against a tree and held him by the collar, slightly raising him off of the ground, making him freak out.

"YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE!" Bloom accused, dropping him like a flea. "You asked Charles to do it for you and Charles obeyed! Admit it Sky! You are the suspect! None of us are so stop accusing us and admit your mistakes you two faced coward!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH A NAME!" Sky raged, wiping the blood leaking from his lip. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"Sky, look at me." Bloom taunted, about to shove something in his face verbally. "Listen alright? "Loved." Not "love" but "loved." Get it?"

Sky was fuming, his plan backfired on him. Bloom was smarter than he expected, he just used the wrong tense of love! Now that is just first grade stuff, but all stuff aside. He was mad plus he had no where to go, he could surrender but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Surrender now Sky!" Bloom mocked, making a huge grin. "Oh wait, I just called you a coward so of course, your pride wouldn't let you now would it?"

"Sky buddy," called Brandon, acting like the shining knight in armor. "Give up and this will be all over. I'm offering one last chance buddy. Don't waste it."

"Or else what?" Sky laughed, knowing for sure that Brandon wouldn't do such an act. "You'll kill me? Ridiculous! You wouldn't have the guts to do that huh? _Squire_."

"Don't you dare Sky!" Stella said, offended by what Sky said. "Obnoxious brat..."

"Listen spoiled brat," He teased right back just to see Riven pushing him into the building. "Hey hey! What's going on?"

"Insult my friends," Riven started, punching Sky repeatedly. "And I'll perfectly make sure you'll pay for it."

"Sure sure," Sky laughed again, knocking Riven to a nearby wall as soon as he snapped his fingers. "You'll all pay yes!"

One by one Bloom's friends were knocked to the floor and were out cold instantly. Bloom, enraged by Sky's act, started to charge herself, surrounding herself in flames due to her rage.

"SKY!" She growled, eyes showing no emotion. "TAKE THAT! FIRE BLAST!"

"Ahh!" Sky winced, feeling the fire searing through his skin. "Make it stop!"

"Not until that spell of yours stop." She hissed, making the fires burn him even more, much to her pleasure, but much to his dismay. "STOP IT NOW!"

"Never!" Sky yelled. "I'd rather die with you than let go of that spell!"

"You want to what?!" Bloom said, shocked. _Why would Sky want to stay with her?_ "You're paranoid."

"I'm not Bloom," Sky admitted, with a hint of gloom in his voice. "Actually, I was never possessed. I lied."

"Well, why Sky? Why?" Bloom asked, feeling somewhat betrayed. "I wanted you back for so long, but I knew that you were under his control."

"What do you mean?"

"I was still alive even after I "died." I just wanted to escape everything."

"Oh."

"Pretty cliché a bit isn't it?"

"Looks like we are both cowards in a way."

"Sorry for accusing you though, I…."

Before Bloom could even finish her sentence, Sky pulled her in his arms into a very passionate kiss. Bloom was taken aback but responded to him anyway, she loved him so much and being with him was what she wished for. And she was happy. After a few minutes of making out, they released one another.

"I love you so much."

"Me too Bloom, I love you."

"Wait,…...s...o you're telling…..me that yo…..u did it Bl….oom?" Stella asked, waking up from the spell Sky cast. "We…..wo...won?"

"Well, not technically." Sky admitted, standing up. "I was never under Charles' influence. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you Helia, I'm sorry I hurt you all. Especially…."

"Shut it princey." Bloom huffed, getting a laugh out of everyone. "Don't say it. Don't you dare!"

"So, since our problem is done and our adventure has finally come to an end." Flora announced, making them all cheer. "Why won't we celebrate at Gardenia? Because I heard Bloom was going to go there, can we come too?"

"Why has bribery become something you learned Flo?" Bloom joked, earning a giggle from Helia. "Let's go. I won't keep my adoptive parents waiting will I?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

" _ **He must have known I'd want to leave you." "No, he must have known you would always want to come back." J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

"Mom? Dad?" Bloom called out, opening the door which is her home. "I'm home!"

"Bloom? We're in kitchen dear," Vanessa replied, walking into the common room. "Oh, I see you brought your friends. How was your life dear?"

"It was nice," Bloom lied, making the rest except Vanessa wonder why. "I'll be heading upstairs. Guys, girls, you can follow."

Flora nudged Musa a bit, much to Musa's annoyance.

"What was that for?" She whispered to Flora making Flora "shush" her immediately. "Huh?"

"Bloom just lied!" Flora replied, nervous. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really, what do you mean?" Musa asked, until they realized that they were the last ones not to enter the room. "Oops! Sorry!"

Bloom eyed them suspiciously, knowing that they were talking about her. She excused herself, Musa, and Flora from the room while she told Sky to use the TV she had in her room to play some movies or just to watch regular television shows. After closing the door, she cleared her throat with a cough.

"I am not lying," Bloom said, eyeing Flora the most. "And you Flora, should know that. I guess you already forgotten our talk?"

"But it's true though!" Flora retaliated, making a "not believed" stance. "You lied to your mother. How dare you?"

"None of your business! Besides I did because I don't want to worry her! So back off!" Bloom just snapped, closing her mouth right after. Seeing Flora's hurt expression, she immediately rushed to her offended friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

"I was offended by since you apologized, apology accepted." Flora replied, making Bloom squeal slightly in happiness. "Let's go back to the room?"

"Sure," Bloom and Musa, who was been silent ever since they went out, said in unison. Which caused them to laugh for a solid 1 minute.

As they entered the room, they saw all their friends asleep. Which, for Bloom, is weird because clearly just earlier, she heard laughter and chatter. Maybe it's from exhaustion.

"GOT YOUUU!" Riven yelled as he jumped up from where he was "sleeping." This made the rest of them jump and laugh, Bloom just made a face at Sky. "I CAN make good plans!"

"Okay then, let's continue," Stella said, looking at the 3 new people who entered the room. She pointed at Bloom and said, "Bloom, truth or dare?"

"Uh…..truth." Bloom gulped, knowing that she just messed herself over. "Please don't tell me you had this planned!"

"What was your reaction when we realized that you were actually alive?" Stella asked, trying not to pressure Bloom so much.

"Ummmmm…..shocked? Irritated at myself? Along those lines," Bloom answered, letting out a sigh. "I'm tired, I'll just go to sleep."

She walked over to her bed which had the same covers and pillow that she once had when she woke up that one day when her mom made a prank on her. That day was also the day she met Stella, and here she is now. She instantly slept as soon as she hit her bed, which shocked everyone because, they don't see her do that. Sleep instantly? Bloom curled up and pulled her legs up to her chin, making herself a ball.

"She's cute when asleep," Riven spoke up, making the rest look at him as if he was crazy. "Just saying!"

"Never knew you can compliment Riv," Brandon teased, earning a glare from Musa and a hit in the shoulder from Stella. "I'm joking!"

"Should we also get some shut-eye?" suggested Helia, yawning already.

"Logically, I think we must," Timmy said, looking over at Tecna. "I love you."

Stella squeals at the techy couple, "Timmy! That was so cute!"

They all laugh at her statement. After a few more hours of chatting, they all sleep on the floor, with Vanessa giving them cushions to sleep on so they don't feel the cold floor. All were sleeping soundly, except the one on the bed. Somehow, she kept moving and moving but didn't make a sound. So, the rest didn't know she was having a nightmare or something was actually happening to her because it was quiet.

 _Bloom ran endlessly in the forest that for her, will never end. Tears run down her cheeks after what had just happened. She faked her death. She seperated herself from her friends, she now couldn't do anything with them because she is now a "ghost." Or that's what she calls it and everyone else back on Earth._

" _Why did I do it? Sky was literally begging me to come back but I refused! Refused! Refused to come back to them because of everything, and as soon as they understand, I let go!" Bloom blamed herself for everything that happened. "Maybe it IS better off this way."_

She woke up having difficulty breathing, after another nightmare, she needed a break. Which is why she visited her parents, but Ofelia needed her to deliver some plants after Helia refused to get back Flora. She was hesitant but she did it anyways, now look where it got her. It only took a few more minutes to realize that she was having trouble breathing, refusing to trouble the rest, she tiptoed to her parents' room and knocked quietly enough just for them to here.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Vanessa asked, as soon as she saw Bloom having difficulty, she sprang into action. Waking up Mike in the process. "Mike dear, where is the inhaler?!"

"It's over there," Mike replied hazily after being rudely awakened by Vanessa. "Is Bloom having an asthma attack again?"

"It's from a nigh…..nightmare dad," Bloom explained, refusing to accept that she now has asthma ever since she "died" those months ago. She realized that she actually inherited from Mike, which is strange. "Not some...some….something to do with an as…..asthma attack."

"Well, you're just stating where it came from," Mike stated, making Bloom huff. "You had an asthma attack Bloom. Even though we may not be your real parents, you have it. Even though your parents never had asthma, you have it."

"But I ne….never asked fo...for it!" Bloom complained, making Vanessa "shhh" referring to her friends who are sleeping.

"Here is your inhaler sweetie," Vanessa gave the inhaler and helped Bloom. "You feel better now?"

"Yep, thanks mom." She thanked, kissing Vanessa on the cheek. "But now I can't sleep,"

"Well, you're up at your usual time though," Mike laughed, pointing at the clock. "It was 5:40 in the morning when you woke up, apparently it's 6 now."

"Should I wake up my friends?"

"Preferably not but if you want to," Vanessa smiled, giving Bloom the comforting smile she gave her like the one Bloom saw when she was about to enter Alfea. "Your choice. If you're going out or something, take your inhaler with you."

"Bloom?" called Stella, wiping sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you up so…..oh! Good morning Mike, and Vanessa."

Sky, who was beside Stella, felt weird at Stella's behavior towards Bloom's parents. _Shouldn't she be more formal? Like adding "Ms/Mrs" and Mr"?_

"Stella!" Sky whispered, looking at her. "Why can't you be more formal around Bloom's parents?"

The rest, who have particularly woken up because Sky interrupted them, just listened to both of them.

"Well, I have known them for longer." Stella simply explained, making Sky huff. "Besides, they don't really like Bloom's friends calling them Mrs. Vanessa and Mr. Mike, I called them that once and they told me to simply call them by their names."

"Explains everything," Musa said, making the two turn to them. "What? We were awoken by you guys. No hard feelings."

"If you guys would stop hiding," Bloom joked, making them giggle. "You can have breakfast now, we have pancakes."

"Alright!" Stella cheered, pancakes are her favorite Earth meal. She laughed so much when she realized that her friends don't even know it. "Bloom!"

"Yeah?"

"Your other friends don't know pancakes!"

"Such lol!" (doge meme reference)

"They're about to kill me!"

"Then get down here! I'll explain what pancakes mean!"

Her friends went down the stairs to see Bloom already eating, out of hunger obviously.

"Pancakes my dearies!" Bloom began, giggling slightly. "Is a circle like meal that tastes good!"

"You sure?" Tecna asked, unsure with these weird "pancakes" as Bloom call it. "I can calculate it on the—Stella?!"

"It tastes good!" Stella said, mouth full of food. "Oops! Sorry!"

All laughed and had a good time with Bloom, Bloom said farewell temporarily to her parents as they went to the Frutti Music Bar. (Roxy doesn't exist)

* * *

"Klaus!" Bloom greeted the owner of the bar. "I'm back!"

"You are!" Klaus laughed, his smile eventually faded when he saw her companions. "Who are they?"

"They are my friends," Bloom made a smirk, which made Sky jealous. "Don't worry Sky, Klaus is as old as Mike, who has a huge age gap with me. Mike and Vanessa will kill me if I marry a man so much older than me!"

"Besides," Klaus added. "I'm her uncle. So I should be the one warning you. But I trust you already, you were jealous. Which meant that you cared for her. I applaud you, fine gentleman."

"Should I do the introductions?" Bloom offered. "That's Brandon, Stella, Riven, Musa, Timmy, Tecna, Helia, Flora, and that's Sky. The fine gentleman I am dating."

"So what should I serve you all?" Klaus asked, giving them a menu. "You can choose—"

"I'll be having my regular." Bloom ordered, making the rest stare and say in unison. "I'll be having what she is having."

"You wouldn't find it delicious," Bloom warned, making them gulp. "But I think it's fine."

"Here are your drinks!" Klaus said, giving the glasses to them. "I warn you again, like what Bloom just did. It's not delicious."

Stella was the first to take a sip then the rest followed. Bloom had already finished her drink because it's her regular one. Stella, after taking a sip, almost spit back the liquid, making a choke look, also making Bloom giggle as the rest stare at her profoundly, making Bloom laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Flora asked, looking over at Stella who thankfully, stopped choking. "Stella could have died!"

"She didn't choke Flora," Bloom assured, making Flora become even more confused. "Observing is vital in these situations, if not used, the wrong action will be made."

"She indeed choked!" Brandon defended, beside Stella. "I, who helped her, can say that!"

"She didn't!"

"She did!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I saw her choke!"

"Guys,"

"Guys!"

"GUYS!"

They all stared at Stella, silent. After Bloom and Brandon's "heated" argument, she decided to explain what actually happened.

"I didn't choke," She first explained. As they all scratch their heads while Bloom looks at them making a winning look. "I just spit back the liquid because it taste bad, but it looked like I choked. Which, luckily, I didn't. Thank you for being concerned though, I appreciate that. Anyways Bloom, what drink is that?"

"Vodka," She simply replied. Making Tecna and Timmy ramble through their gadgets in order to search the meaning, when they both got results, they were shocked.

"Ummm…..Bloom," Tecna said, recovering from shock. "Are you sure we are allowed to do this? Like, it says here that "Vodka, is a distilled beverage composed primarily of water and ethanol, sometimes with traces of impurities and flavorings. Traditionally, vodka is made by the distillation of fermented cereal grains or potatoes, though some modern brands use other substances, such as fruits or sugar." Are we even old enough to do this? This is alcohol!"

"Exactly!" Bloom laughed, making Tecna feel awkward. "That is why I warned you!"

Bloom was unaware that there was dust nearby, which makes her have countless asthma attacks. Gardenia might be clean of trash, but not of dust, must of the displeasure of Bloom. When the dust nearby went to Bloom, she started to cough. Making all attention of her friends turn to her, Sky rushed to her aid, she is having an asthma attack. They wanted to ask Klaus but Klaus was talking to some of his business associates outside of the bar.

"Bloom! Bloom!" Sky panicked, shaking his girlfriend. "Are you okay?!"

Since Bloom couldn't breathe properly, she tapped Sky while attempting to breathe, to go search for something in her pocket. He ravaged her left pocket, trying to search for that "thing."

"What should I find?" Sky said, really really worried. "I can't find it!"

"I...in….h...haler…." Bloom muttered, pointing to her right pocket. Making Sky feel embarrassed, he searched her right pocket. He took out all the things in her pocket. Since he didn't have asthma, he wasn't really familiar with anything and asked Bloom for help.

"Which one is it?!" He asked again, distressed.

"Th….t….that …...o….one." She pointed, Stella quickly joined in, giving Bloom her inhaler. Once Bloom got her inhaler, she used it so that she can breathe. Flora apparently fainted in fear, Musa tugged to Riven while Timmy and Tecna were just plainly shocked. Helia was beside Flora, attempting to protect her, like he usually does.

"So, are you okay Bloom?" Musa asked, looking over the shoulder of Riven. "You…...That was scary!"

"It was," Bloom laughed, making Stella hug her tightly. "Wo-ah! I need eher!"

"Sorry," Stella giggled, releasing her, then held Brandon's hand. "I guess we had an adventure huh?"

"Yeah," Bloom sighed, looking out. "It definitely was."

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, holding Bloom's shoulder. "Don't tell me you have to leave right now?"

"I'm not dead, silly," Bloom laughed, after looking around, she froze. "Where's Charles?"

"Guys!" Klaus called, bringing an accomplice. "Meet my new accomplice: Charles!"

"Charles?" They all said in unison. Making the specialist laugh.

"Yep! When we went here, Klaus called me over and said that I was actually his nephew. I asked how, he said that my family has some relations with mine so yeah! I might be working here from time to time."

"But you'll still join our adventures right?" Riven asked, to which the specialist responded. "Of course I will. I just can't leave now."

"I agree."

"Let's call it a day shall we?" offered Bloom, to which the girls all hugged her.

"We missed you Bloom!"

"I missed you all as well."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is the sequel of UTT (Understanding Takes Time). I revived Bloom just because she was the main and thought that it would be a good plot twist to suddenly make her alive even though in the last one, she apparently "died." Some inconsistencies may appear but deal with it. Anyways, thanks!**


End file.
